Un étrange sentiment
by ParisianGirlC
Summary: Caroline se réveille dans le salon des Gilbert... Klaus est encore prisonnier du salon à cause du sort de Bonnie... Ce qu'elle ressent pour l'Originel est-il plus fort que les sentiments qu'elle éprouve pour Tyler ? Où cette situation va t-elle la mener ? Klaroline story ;). Suite de l'épisode 13, saison 4. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour ! Voici ma première fanfiction sur ce site, et la première sur Klaus et Caroline de The Vampire Diaries. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Cette histoire fait suite à l'épisode 13 de la saison 4, après que Klaus est donné son sang à Caroline. N'hésitez surtout pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, les reviews sont la bienvenue. Je prépare la suite, si vous aimez !

Please Enjoy ! :)

* * *

Un grand « boum » vint tirer Caroline de sa torpeur. Elle avait la bouche pâteuse, et sentait encore un goût de sang. Un sang des plus appétissants… A vrai dire, jamais elle n'avait goûté quelque chose d'aussi bon. Mais a qui était donc ce sang ? Elle ouvrit les yeux, et se demanda où elle se trouvait. Elle paniqua, se redressa et vit un cadre, dans lequel lui souriait une Elena et un Jeremy sans soucis.

OK. Elle était chez les Gilbert. Mais pourquoi ? Ses souvenirs étaient flous, et elle y voyait… Klaus. Klaus qui la regardait, puis qui l'a prenait dans ses bras pour l'installer dans ce canapé. Klaus qui s'asseyait sur une table basse pour la regarder… Pour la regarder mourir. Oui. Elle se souvenait. Klaus l'avait mordue, puis Tyler l'avait laissée chez Elena pour que l'hybride puisse la sauver, ou la regarder s'éteindre peu à peu. Il semblait bien qu'il est décidé de la sauver. Elle porta une main à son cou par reflexe, paniquée, et n'y trouva que du sang séché. Elle passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux, et regarda autour d'elle : tout semblait normal et calme. Mais… Klaus était enfermé à cause du sort de Bonnie. Penser à son amie lui rappela que celle-ci, ainsi qu'Elena, Stefan, Damon et les autres étaient partis trouver le remède. Elle s'inquiéta pour eux un instant, puis revint à sa priorité majeure : où diable était Klaus ? Et quel avait été ce « boum » qu'il l'avait « réveillée » ?

Elle décida de se lever mais elle se sentait si faible… Elle se stoppa net dans son mouvement lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit de pas venir à elle. Figée, elle regarda Klaus s'avancer lentement vers elle. Il avait la bouche légèrement entrouverte, comme toujours lorsqu'il l'a voyait et qu'il attendait sa réaction. Il n'osait pas venir à elle. Il avait peur de l'effrayer. Peur qu'elle le rejette, et qu'elle lui dise qu'il n'était rien à ses yeux. Il avait peur, et il détestait ça. Il s'arrêta à quelques mètres d'elle, et attendit qu'elle parle.

Sauf que Caroline ne savait pas quoi dire. Devait-elle… Le remercier ? Ça jamais ! Toutes ces horribles choses qu'il avait faites… Jenna, la mère de Tyler, et tout ce qu'il avait fait endurer à Elena. L'avoir sauvée ne lui pardonnait pas toutes ses fautes. Mais il avait l'air si vulnérable, si faible. Elle se racla la gorge et recommença à bouger et à respirer.

- C'était quoi ce bruit ? demanda-t-elle, sans le regarder en face.

- J'ai… J'ai voulu vérifier que le sort de Bonnie marchait toujours. Apparemment c'est le cas.

Il attendait toujours une vraie réaction de sa part. Il voulait lui dire qu'il était désolé, qu'il n'aurait jamais dû la mordre. Mais Tyler s'était montré si arrogant. Et ce que Klaus détestait bien, c'était l'arrogance, surtout venant du copain de la fille qu'il… Qu'il aimait, oui, il avait encore du mal à avouer ce sentiment qui rendait sa partie humaine existante, mais Caroline avait raison, il était amoureux d'elle. Jamais il n'avait ressenti ça. La laisser mourir n'avait même pas été une option, lorsqu'il l'avait vue si faible et que ses yeux s'étaient fermés. Rien que de penser à ce court instant où il avait cru l'avoir perdue, lui donnait des frissons et un début de migraine. Il ne _pouvait_ _pas_ la perdre. Cela lui était inconcevable.

- Où est Tyler ? demanda Caroline, le sortant des images horribles qui défilaient sous ses yeux.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit-il sentant la haine monter en lui. En tout cas, il n'est pas passé ici depuis qu'il t'a… déposée.

Caroline se sentie blessée. Comment Tyler n'avait-il pas pu venir vérifier qu'elle allait bien, et que Klaus l'avait sauvée ? Parce qu'il y avait aussi une chance que leur plan ne marche pas, et que Klaus la laisse mourir. Et Tyler n'était pas venu. Elle voulut aller le trouver pour lui crier dessus, pour lui dire qu'apparemment la vie de sa copine n'était pas une de ses priorités majeures. Elle voulut se mettre à pleurer, elle en avait assez de tout ça, de la mort, de la vie, de l'amour.

Mais au lieu de cela, elle resta là, et leva les yeux pour enfin regarder le visage de Klaus. Sa bouche était toujours légèrement entrouverte, et son front était plissé, tel qu'on aurait dit qu'il était inquiet. Mais est-ce que Klaus savait même ce qu'inquiétude signifiait ? Ses yeux étaient éteints, pourtant elle avait cru y voir une lueur, une lueur brillée dans ses yeux, la veille au soir, lorsqu'elle lui avait dit qu'il pouvait être sauvé, lorsqu'elle lui avait dit qu'il était amoureux d'elle, qu'il connaissait l'amour. Une lueur d'espoir ! Il avait eu l'air égaré, comme un petit garçon perdu dans les bois, qui après avoir connu peur et souffrance, avait enfin retrouvé la voie qui le ramènerait chez lui.

Elle avait envie de ramener cette lueur dans ces yeux. Elle avait envie qu'il la regarde comme il l'avait et savait la regarder, avec cette incroyable douceur et cette sensation de sécurité qu'il lui faisait ressentir parfois. Elle se leva enfin, et ne se sentit plus faible, en fait, le sang de l'Original l'avait renforcée.

Klaus était pétrifié. Il attendait de voir si elle allait partir, emmenant avec elle la joie qu'elle lui procurait, rien qu'en étant ainsi devant elle. Pourquoi était-il tellement attiré par elle ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il ait envie de la toucher, de sentir sa peau contre la sienne, de toucher ses doux cheveux blonds… Et son sang, qu'il sentait, qui l'attirait. Il n'avait pas bu de sang depuis longtemps et cela commençait à se faire sentir. Et le sang de Caroline était tel un vin que l'on mettrait sous le nez d'un alcoolique : irrésistible. Et ses lèvres… Si seulement il pouvait un jour espérer les sentir contre les siennes. Et non pas à travers le corps de cet idiot de Tyler… Ses lèvres à lui, qu'elle l'embrasse lui parce qu'elle en avait envie… Mais il savait que cela risquait sûrement de ne jamais arriver. En mille ans d'existence, il avait espéré beaucoup de choses, attendu beaucoup de choses, mais jamais il y a cent ans il n'aurait pensé vouloir que Caroline, qu'une fille ou plutôt une femme, soit ce qu'il désire plus que tout au monde. Cette révélation intérieure le heurta, et il ferma enfin la bouche. Il aimait vraiment Caroline, oui. Mais ce qu'il voulait, c'était qu'elle l'aime aussi, et qu'elle soit _sienne_.

- Alors, tu vas partir ? demanda-t-il, espérant que la réponse soit non.

- Non, répondit Caroline. Enfin peut être.

Les mots avaient précédé sa pensée. Une ombre de sourire apparaissait sur les lèvres de Klaus.

- Tu sais, moi aussi j'aurais besoin qu'on me sauve, le manque de sang se fait sentir.

Elle s'esclaffa brièvement. Il ne manquait pas d'air. Il lui demandait son sang, implicitement.

- Tu oublies que tu m'as pris du sang, hier.

- Vraiment très peu, rétorqua Klaus, reprenant confiance en lui. Et puis, je t'en ai redonné plus que je ne t'en avais pris, tu te souviens ? Tu ne voulais plus t'arrêter, mais ça ne m'a pas déplut.

Caroline sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues, mais elle se reprit. Il est vrai qu'elle avait plutôt apprécié le fait que Klaus la nourrisse… Elle s'en voulait pour ça, mais elle ne pouvait plus nier qu'il l'attirait terriblement. Elle voulut le prendre au dépourvu :

- A moi non plus.

Effectivement, la mâchoire lui en tomba. Il fronça les sourcils : avait-elle bien dit qu'elle avait apprécié boire son sang ?

- En même temps c'était soit ça, soit mourir alors, continua Caroline, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Retour du boomerang. Klaus le prit bien : un jeu s'était installé entre Caroline et lui depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, tous deux se taquinaient sans arrêt. Il sourit aussi et s'approcha d'elle. Une vingtaine de centimètres les séparaient maintenant. Caroline se raidit, mais ne put se résoudre à partir, ou même à se reculer de quelques pas.

- Quand tu veux, Love, chuchota Klaus.

Caroline sentit son cœur s'accélérer, ses joues s'empourprées. Les lèvres de Klaus étaient à quelques centimètres d'elle, et elle voyait dans ses yeux le même désir qui devait brûler dans les siens…

To Be Continued.

* * *

Voila voila ! Ce n'est pas super super long, mais je pense que c'est bien pour commencer :). Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, xx :).


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour ! Je tiens tout d'abord à vous adresser un ENORME merci pour toutes reviews : elles me donnent à chaque fois le sourire, et l'envie d'écrire. Merci, merci, merci !**

**Donc voici le deuxième chapitre : je n'ai pas encore vu l'épisode 14 de TVD, et je vais essayer de ne pas me laisser influencer par ce qu'il se passe dans la série en suivant le cours de mon histoire... **

**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de ce second chapitre :)!**

**Please enjoy ;) !**

* * *

_Caroline sentit son cœur s'accélérer, ses joues s'empourprées. Les lèvres de Klaus étaient à quelques centimètres d'elle, et elle voyait dans ses yeux le même désir qui devait brûler dans les siens…_

Même si son esprit s'embrouillait, elle pensa à Tyler, qui même s'il n'était pas venu, l'aimait de tout son cœur. Et elle l'aimait aussi, bien sûr. Mais elle savait pertinemment que ce qu'elle ressentait pour Klaus, quel que soit le sentiment qu'elle éprouvait, était beaucoup plus fort que ça. Elle sentit que Klaus attendait qu'elle se décide, qu'elle prenne une décision. Mais la vérité était qu'elle ne savait absolument pas ce qu'elle faisait, encore moins ce qu'elle devait faire. L'hybride l'envoutait. Elle le fixait, droit dans les yeux, et rien que de le regarder lui procurait un immense plaisir. Elle vit des cernes sous ses yeux. Sa peau était plus pâle que d'habitude. Devait-elle… ? Oh et puis tant pis ! Elle n'avait plus envie de réfléchir : pour une fois, elle voulait faire ce dont elle avait envie.

La vampire blonde mordit son poignet : le sang perla, et des gouttes rouges commencèrent à rouler le long de son bras. Les yeux de Klaus s'illuminèrent, Caroline en fut heureuse. Elle lui donnait enfin quelque chose de son plein gré. Elle _voulait _lui offrir son sang. Elle voulait… le sauver ! Klaus était aux anges : il prit le petit poignet de Caroline, en douceur, comme s'il avait peur de le briser. Il posa ses lèvres sur la plaie, et sentit le sang de sa chère et tendre emplir sa bouche. Il ne pensait plus à rien, plus qu'à l'extase qu'il ressentait, et à la connexion qui se créait entre elle et lui. Tout en continuant d'aspirer, il posa une main sur la taille de Caroline, et la poussa jusqu'à ce que son dos heurte un mur. La blonde agrippa la nuque de Klaus de sa main valide, dans un état second, complétement envoutée. Elle remonta sa main dans ses cheveux blonds foncés. Elle sentit ses forces commencer à la quitter. L'Originel le comprit, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées. Il s'arrêta, essuya sa bouche d'un revers de main, puis offrit son poignet à Caroline. La jeune fille fut surprise : son sang pour le sien. Cela se valait. Elle prit le poignet qu'il lui offrait, et elle retrouva toutes ces sensations qu'elle avait ressenties la veille, à la minute même où la première goutte de sang toucha ses lèvres.

Lorsqu'elle sentit qu'ils étaient tous les deux dans le même état de forme, elle arrêta (même si elle n'en avait aucune envie) et lâcha le poignet de Klaus. Elle reprit son souffle peu à peu. Klaus la contemplait : il était si près qu'il pouvait sentir sa poitrine se soulever contre son torse. Si près qu'il sentait la chaleur qui émanait d'elle, et ce parfum fruité mais légèrement fleuri qui lui était si particulier. Il pouvait voir toutes les nuances de couleurs dans ses yeux, tous les infimes détails de sa peau claire. Il vit qu'il restait un peu de son sang sur la lèvre inférieure de Caroline. Il hésita une seconde, puis enleva doucement et délicatement le sang avec son pouce. Il n'enleva pas sa main, il la glissa sur la joue de Caroline, tendrement, espérant qu'elle ressentirait en cette douce caresse tout l'amour qu'il lui portait.

Caroline crût mourir une deuxième fois. Comment était-il possible qu'un être capable de tuer, de massacrer, de torturer sans scrupules, soit aussi capable de tant de douceur et de tendresse ? Il était tellement beau, qu'elle en avait le souffle coupé. Ce n'était pas bien… Pourquoi fallait-il que ces choses-là lui arrivent toujours à elle ? Le bien, le mal. La facilité, la difficulté. Une amourette, l'Amour. Apprécier, désirer. Tyler, Klaus… Elle ne voulait pas trancher, elle voulait que tout cela soit simple, mais ça ne l'était pas. Elle voulait Klaus… Mais elle ne pouvait pas oublier. Pourtant, elle décida que pour le moment, plus rien d'autre au monde ne pouvait la tirer de ce moment, de cette proximité qu'elle avait avec lui, de ces sentiments qu'elle ressentait pour lui, cette attirance, cette envie.

Elle ne pouvait pas lutter plus longtemps : elle attira Klaus à elle, en finissant avec ce long suspens, et les quelques centimètres qui les séparaient ne furent plus. Elle sentit, pour la première fois, la douceur des lèvres parfaites de l'Originel. Elle sentit la boule qui s'était formé dans son ventre pendant toute cette attente exploser et répandre une immense chaleur dans tout son corps, dans tout son cœur, elle sentit des milliers de frissons. Et son esprit n'était focalisé que sur une seule et unique chose : Lui. Leurs lèvres se mouvaient avec douceur, puis la passion et la douceur prirent le dessus. C'était comme si tout ce qu'ils avaient vécus jusqu'à présent, tout ce qu'ils avaient enduré jusque-là, n'avait existé que pour les amener à ce moment, pour les réunir ici tous les deux.

Klaus n'en revenait pas : enfin, _enfin, _il la tenait dans ses bras, enfin elle l'embrassait. Il avait attendu toute sa vie, toute sa très longue vie pour qu'un moment comme celui-ci arrive. Tout son être vibrait pour elle. Il resserra son étreinte, il voulait que cet instant dure éternellement. Les mains de Caroline agrippaient ses cheveux, l'un et l'autre se tenait mutuellement, comme s'ils avaient peur que quelque chose ou quelqu'un viennent les séparer.

Leur désir était brûlant, tous leurs sens étaient en éveille. Caroline, grâce à sa force vampirique, retourna la situation (elle plaqua Klaus contre le mur). Elle se demanda comment le mur avait pu résister, puis se rappela qu'elle embrassait Klaus, et ses pensées se perdirent une fois encore : ses cheveux, sa bouche, sa langue, son odeur, ses mains, son torse…

Klaus avait attendu ce moment depuis si longtemps, il l'avait imaginé des millions et des millions de fois : et pourtant, ce baiser n'était pas à la hauteur de ses attentes : il était bien plus haut que ça, bien plus fort, bien plus doux et brûlant à la fois. Il sentit quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment ressenti, du moins pas pour les bonnes causes : du bonheur. Du bonheur à l'état pur. Il n'avait jamais cru qu'un simple baiser lui procurait bien plus de joie et de plaisir que tous ces complots et meurtres qu'il avait accomplis. Mais ce baiser n'était pas simple, puisque c'était Caroline qu'il embrassait. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire rien qu'en y pensant : Caroline Forbes.

Tout se déroulait comme dans un rêve, quand un grand bruit les fit sursauter. Un grand « clac » résonnait encore dans le salon des Gilbert, et les deux jeunes gens ne bougeaient plus.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Caroline, repoussant l'hybride à son grand dépourvu.

- Aucune idée, Love, répondit Klaus, frustré et en colère que leur moment soit ainsi dérangé.

Klaus voulut la reprendre dans ses bras, mais la blonde sentait que quelque chose avait changé, dans la pièce.

Elle dégagea de son emprise et arpenta le grand salon. Klaus resta assis un moment, attendant qu'elle revienne, mais comme ce ne fut pas le cas, il soupira et partit à sa suite.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était, alors ? demanda-t-il lorsqu'il la trouva dehors, dans le jardin.

- Je ne sais p…

Caroline s'interrompit, et regarda Klaus, bouche bée, qui s'approchait d'elle sur la pelouse humide du matin. Il était sorti dehors ! Le sort de Bonnie avait été rompu ! Comment était-ce possible ? Qu'était-il arrivé à Bonnie et, donc aussi, à ses amis ? Avait-elle perdue des forces, perdue conscience ? Caroline ne pouvait formuler la dernière pensée qui l'assaillait : Bonnie était-elle au moins… Toujours en vie ? La blonde fut prise de panique, elle sentit son souffle se bloquer, son ventre se contracter. Elle en vint même à oublier que Klaus la regardait sans comprendre. Elle repartit à l'intérieur.

Klaus la suivit et lui lança :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Caroline sursauta en entendant sa voix : elle rougit en pensant à ce qu'ils venaient de faire. C'était mal. Et Tyler, oh, Tyler ! Elle venait de le tromper avec son pire ennemi. Ses pensées se bousculaient, trop nombreuses. Elle devait s'en aller, oui, c'est ça, c'est ce qu'elle devait faire.

- Je dois y aller. C'était mal, je… Je dois y aller, répéta-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte pour sortir.

Klaus l'attrapa par le bras avant qu'elle ne franchisse le palier.

- Pourquoi ?

Caroline se retourna : il avait l'air tellement blessé que cela lui fit un pincement au cœur. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit et ses yeux semblaient humides. Caroline regarda ailleurs pour ne pas faillir et finalement rester avec lui, et elle lui dit, de la voix la plus froide qu'elle put et en essayant de ne pas bafouiller :

- Je ne peux pas rester. Mes amis ont besoin de moi.

Mais comme elle ne put se résoudre à le laisser ainsi, elle murmura :

- Je suis désolée…

Et elle se dégagea de son étreinte, sentant déjà les larmes coulées sur ses joues. Où allait-elle aller ? Tyler. Oui, elle devait trouver Tyler, et voir ce qu'ils pourraient faire (s'ils pouvaient faire quelque chose). C'était la meilleure solution. Elle devrait cacher ce moment qu'elle avait passé avec l'hybride à son petit copain, car s'il l'apprenait, il deviendrait fou et pourrait s'en prendre à Klaus… Elle s'attrista encore un peu plus lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'elle s'inquièterait plus pour Klaus, que pour Tyler.

Niklaus la regarda s'en aller. Il se sentait détruit. Comment pouvait-on passer du plaisir absolu à un néant parfait en aussi peu de temps ?

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il ne vit plus sa bien-aimée, qu'il remarqua qu'il était sorti de la maison, et que de ce fait, il était libre du sort de la sorcière…

To Be Continued.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère qu'il vous a plut ! Il est un peu plus long que le premier, j'essaierais de faire en sorte que le prochain chapitre soit encore plus long ! ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour ! Voici le chapitre 3 ! Désolé que cela ait pris un peu de temps, j'ai eu beaucoup de contrôles. Mais maintenant c'est les vacances :).**

**Ce chapitre est encore un peu plus long que les autres. Encore un GRAND merci pour toutes vos reviews qui me font chaud au coeur. **

**Please enjoy ;).**

* * *

_Ce n'est que lorsqu'il ne vit plus sa bien-aimée, qu'il remarqua qu'il était sorti de la maison, et que de ce fait, il était libre du sort de la sorcière…_

Caroline attendit deux minutes avant de s'aventurer sur le palier de son petit ami. Elle avait peur qu'il devine ce qui s'était produit entre elle et Klaus, rien qu'en lui jetant un simple regard. Mais elle se rassura en se disant qu'elle mettrait sa gêne et son angoisse sur le compte de l'expédition de ses amis, ce qui était en partie vrai. Elle leva la tête, expira, puis frappa à la porte.

Tyler ouvrit, puis se jeta sur Caroline.

- J'ai eu si peur ! lui dit-il en la serrant très fort dans ses bras. Mais j'étais sûr qu'il te sauverait. Ce gars-là à vraiment le béguin pour toi. C'est compréhensible, mais je préférerais qu'il s'abstienne d'aimer ma copine. Oh mon Dieu Caroline.

Il ne voulait plus la lâcher.

Heureusement que Tyler ne pouvait pas voir sa tête, parce que Caroline était horrifiée et très stressée. Apparemment il était sûr que Klaus la sauverait, mais on ne pouvait pas être sûr à cent pour cent de quelque chose, surtout lorsque cela concernait Klaus, qui était pour le moins imprévisible. Lorsqu'il repoussa Caroline pour la regarder, elle se força à sourire. Mais Tyler la connaissait bien :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Elle voulut lui dire qu'elle était fâchée contre lui, fâchée contre elle-même d'avoir embrassé Klaus. Mais rien de tout cela ne voulait sortir. Alors, elle dit simplement :

- Il a dû arriver quelque chose à Bonnie. Klaus est libre.

Le visage de Tyler se décomposa.

- J'ai eu Elena au téléphone tout à l'heure, et aussi Rebekah. Apparemment, il n'y aurait qu'une seule personne pouvant prendre le remède.

Ils entrèrent à l'intérieur et Tyler raconta ce qu'il savait à sa copine. Quand il eut fini, son visage se crispa et son regard se perdit dans le vide.

- A quoi penses-tu ? demanda Caroline.

- Klaus… (se fût au tour de Caroline de se crisper) Il est libre. Après ce que j'ai fait avec les hybrides, il doit être vachement énervé…

- Oh, fit la vampire blonde.

- « Oh » ? Tu ne t'inquiète pas plus que ça ?

- Non, enfin, si !

Tyler la dévisagea, indécis et perdu. Il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa.

Caroline fût prise au dépourvu et elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que le baiser de Tyler ne lui faisait aucun effet à côté de celui de Klaus… Si seulement elle avait pu rester là-bas, avec lui, dans ses bras… Si seulement Bonnie avait pu laisser le sort durer quelques instants, rien que quelques minutes.

Elle sentit un frisson la parcourir. Elle repoussa Tyler et dit :

- Je vais essayer d'appeler Elena et les autres.

Elle essaya plusieurs fois chacun de leur numéro, mais personne ne répondit… Son inquiétude s'intensifia, et elle revint vers Tyler en se rongeant les ongles.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'on peut faire, personne ne répond.

- Peut être qu'ils n'ont plus de réseau, dit Tyler pour la rassurer.

Mais elle ne voulait pas être rassurée, elle ne voulait pas qu'on lui mente pour qu'elle se sente mieux, qu'on lui donne de faux espoirs : elle voulait de la franchise, de l'honnêteté. Mais Tyler pensait bien faire, et puis elle pouvait parler, elle, qui ne lui avait pas avoué sa petite histoire avec l'hybride blond…

Elle se sentait tellement mal, à propos de tout. Elle fondit en larmes, et le pire de tout ça fut que Tyler la consola : elle redoubla de sanglots lorsqu'il lui dit que tout irait bien, que tout allait s'arranger. Ce fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase :

- Mais non, tout ne va pas bien aller ! s'écria-t-elle, son chagrin laissant place à la fureur. Dans quel monde vis-tu, enfin ? Tu ne vois pas que rien ne va ? Tu ne t'es même pas donné la peine de voir si j'étais encore en vie, et après tu me dis que tout vas s'arranger ? Je ne crois pas, non.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu as à la fin ? demanda Tyler, interloqué face au comportement de la jeune fille. Je t'ai dit que j'étais sûr qu'il allait te sauver, et…

Il s'interrompit : du sang avait attiré son attention sur le chemisier de Caroline. Et son poignet à elle était tout aussi rouge…

Caroline était furieuse : il ne finissait même pas ses phrases, en plus de cela !

- Pourquoi ton poignet est-il en sang ? demanda l'hybride calmement mais sentant que ça n'allait pas durer.

- Je…

Caroline fut tellement stupéfaite que sa colère retomba laissant place à un grand moment d'hébétude. Elle ne savait plus quoi dire.

- Caroline, réponds moi. REPONDS !

Tyler était maintenant hors de lui.

- Tu lui as donné ton sang, avoue ! Tu t'es crue redevable et tu lui as donné ton sang ! Quelle espèce de… ! Et qui sais, il t'a peut-être embrassé après, non, pourquoi pas ?

- Quoi, non, murmura Caroline, honteuse et morte de peur, sentant ses joues virer au rouge.

Il ne l'avait pas embrassée, elle l'avait embrassé.

Tyler sortit en trombe de la maison, Caroline à ses trousses.

- Attends, où vas-tu ?

- Je vais trouver cette ordure, et je vais le tuer.

Caroline s'arrêta net, lorsqu'elle vit que Tyler avait pris un pieux : mais il ne pouvait pas tuer l'Originel à défaut de mourir aussi. De toute façon il n'avait pas de quoi le tuer vraiment, juste le laisser « mort » quelque part jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un retire le bout de bois de son cœur.

Mais Caroline doutait à ce que Tyler réussisse à lui porter un coup en plein cœur. Cela faisait maintenant des mois que ses amis et elle avaient tenté en vain de mettre l'Originel dans un cercueil, sans grands résultats. Elle s'inquiétait maintenant plutôt pour lui, pour qui Klaus ne montrerait aucune pitié.

Elle le suivit à toute vitesse, jusqu'à chez Elena. Peut-être que Klaus était partit ? Oui, surement. Elle pria pour que ce fût le cas, mais un impact sourd se fit entendre dès que Tyler fût entré.

Caroline ouvrit grand les yeux lorsqu'elle vit que Klaus était par terre, le bras déboité et la tête en sang. Tyler se tenait debout devant lui, attendant qu'il se relève. Klaus rit lorsqu'il vit Caroline. Quelle surprise ! Le copain de la fille qu'il avait embrassé une heure auparavant se montrait et voulait rendre ses comptes. Il rit de plus belle. Tout cela paraissait tellement… humain et puéril.

Tyler fut offusqué de la réaction de Klaus, et cela le déstabilisa.

L'hybride blond se leva après avoir remis son épaule en place.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Love ? demanda-t-il à Caroline. Tu ne viens pas m'embrasser ?

Caroline se figea, horrifiée. Tyler se retourna vers elle, lentement. Elle pouvait lire sur son visage toute la peine qu'elle lui infligeait, toute la colère et le désespoir qu'il ressentait.

- Tyler, attends, dit la blonde. Je peux t'expliquer…

- Non, merci, je me passerais des détails, j'ai peur de ne plus m'en remettre sinon. Comment as-tu pu me faire une chose pareille, Caroline… ? Avec _lui_, surtout ? Pourquoi… ?

« Parce que je crois que je commence à tomber amoureuse de lui, du moins je ressens quelque chose, je ne peux pas le nier. A chaque fois que je le vois, je suis heureuse, je me sens belle et désirée, je me sens protégée. J'espère tout le temps le croiser, rien qu'un instant, même quand je suis avec toi. Il me fait rire, quand il ne me fait pas pleurer. Parce qu'il a fait des choses horribles, que je ne serais surement jamais en mesure de pardonner. Mais malgré tout ça, je ne me sens vraiment bien que quand je suis avec lui. Et quand on s'est embrassés, et bien, je ne pensais plus à rien, plus à toi. J'espérais qu'il n'y ait plus que lui et moi, et personne d'autre sur Terre. J'espérais que tout soit simple : qu'il m'aime, et que je l'aime. Et je sais que tu ne peux pas comprendre, je sais que tu ne pourras jamais comprendre : parce que ce qu'il y a entre lui et moi, je ne pourrais jamais l'avoir avec toi. Cela semble tellement injuste, que ce soit lui plutôt que toi. Injuste pour toi, injuste pour moi. J'aimerais ne pas ressentir ce que je ressens, mais je n'y peux rien. Je ressentirais toujours cela, c'est en train de s'ancrer en moi. Je suis désolée, Tyler, tellement désolée. Je crois que je t'aime toi aussi, mais cet amour est tellement faible à côté de Lui, Tyler. Je suis désolée.»

Au lieu de dire tout ce qu'elle venait de penser, tout ce qui avait traversé son esprit en ce moment qui semblait se dérouler au ralenti, Caroline dit simplement :

- Je ne sais pas quoi dire, je…

Elle était toujours pétrifiée et attendait la réaction de Tyler. C'est là qu'elle vit Klaus tordre le bras de Tyler : le jeune homme surpris poussa un cri de douleur.

Caroline ne pouvait plus bouger. Son visage se mua d'horreur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lança-t-elle à Klaus.

- Ton petit ami n'a pas été tout à fait respectueux envers moi, a vrai dire, j'ai failli y laisser ma peau. Tu dois payer pour ça, Tyler, et pour tous mes précieux hybrides que tu as gaspillés.

Tyler se débattit et il repoussa Klaus. Les deux hybrides se lancèrent dans un combat effréné, dont Caroline était la seule spectatrice.

Les deux hommes renversaient les meubles, passaient par la vitre : détruisaient la maison en essayant de se détruire mutuellement.

L'hybride blond reprit l'avantage et il tordit les deux bras de Tyler, puis le fit tomber à genoux. Il arracha un morceau de bois du meuble de la cuisine d'Elena, et il se prépara à frapper.

Caroline qui avait été impuissante pendant leur combat, sentit enfin un courant électrique lui parcourir les jambes. Elle s'élança et s'interposa entre le pieux et Tyler.

Klaus s'arrêta à temps. Il la regarda, et elle vit qu'il allait s'énerver.

- Pousse toi, Love, je dois le faire, cet idiot ne peut pas rester impuni.

- Non, dit fermement Caroline. Je ne te laisserais pas faire.

- Ah oui ? Alors comme ça c'est toi qui va me dire ce que je dois faire ? Tu as cru que parce qu'on s'est embrassés, que parce que tu crois que j'ai des sentiments pour toi, je ferais tout ce que tu veux ? Et bien tu te trompes.

Caroline fut blessée. Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle secoua la tête et mit ses bras en arrière, pour protéger Tyler. Ce dernier était toujours tenu par Klaus d'une main ferme, et Caroline était entre eux. Tyler ne pouvait plus bouger, tout son être en souffrance.

Klaus se senti tellement mal quand il vit les beaux yeux de Caroline humides. Cela lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poing dans le ventre. Mais il ne pouvait rien céder, il devait tuer Tyler. Il le haïssait tellement. Il devait en finir. Même si Caroline ne lui pardonnerait jamais… Il ne supportait pas de le voir respirer.

Caroline vit qu'il était déterminé. Elle fut prise au dépourvue, elle ne savait plus quoi faire.

- S'il te plait, je t'en supplie, laisse-le vivre.

- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que cela m'apporterait, Caroline ?

Caroline se raidit, fut prise d'un malaise. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser le tuer. Sinon, elle ne pourrait jamais plus le regarder en face, et elle avait envie de le regarder. Elle était si proche de lui qu'elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud sur sa peau. Cela lui rappela leur baiser et elle fut d'autant plus convaincue qu'elle ne pouvait en rien laisser Klaus tuer Tyler.

Elle voulait être avec lui, mais le pouvait-elle ? Il lui sembla que le monde était très mal fait. Que tout ça n'avait aucun sens, et qu'il n'en prendrait jamais un. Cela lui faisait mal à la tête. Elle ne voyait pas comment tout cela pouvait bien se finir, elle ne voyait tout simplement rien.

- Moi, dit-elle enfin. Cela t'apporterait moi.

Klaus fut si surpris qu'il faillit lâcher Tyler et le pieux. Avait-il bien entendu ?

- Moi, Klaus. Si tu le tue je ne pourrais jamais plus te regarder.

Elle dit cela avec toute la haine et la colère qu'elle ressentait.

- Laisse-le partir, dit-elle. S'il te plait.

Elle posa sa main sur la sienne, sur celle qui tenait le pieu. Il eut un réflexe et faillit planter le bout de bois en plein cœur de Caroline La jeune femme retira sa main et recula légèrement.

Il s'approcha d'elle, ses yeux fixés sur ses lèvres. Il murmura, tout près de la bouche de Caroline :

- Si je le laisse partir, il reviendra, ou je le trouverais… Autant le tuer maintenant, Love, tu ne crois pas… ?

To Be Continued.

* * *

**Voila voila :). Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez dans une review, ce que vous espérez pour la suite, etc... ;). **


	4. Chapter 4

**Voilà le chapitre 4 ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Merci beaucoup à ceux qui prennent le temps de m'écrire une review, et aux lecteurs :) !**

**Enjoy :)!**

* * *

_Il s'approcha d'elle, ses yeux fixés sur ses lèvres. Il murmura, tout près de la bouche de Caroline :_

_- Si je le laisse partir, il reviendra, ou je le trouverais… Autant le tuer maintenant, Love, tu ne crois pas… ?_

Caroline fut déstabilisée par sa proximité. Son esprit devint confus.

- Non, je ne crois pas, murmura-t-elle, fixant son regard dans celui de Klaus.

- Je ne voudrais pas déranger, dit péniblement Tyler, toujours souffrant. Laissez… moi… crever et puis… voilà !

Il acheva sa phrase puis toussa. Caroline se retourna vers lui, choquée par ses paroles.

- Ne dis pas ça Tyler. Je t'aime tu le sais. Je suis désolée. Je ne veux pas que tu meurs.

Klaus le détestait. Il le tenait, il pouvait le tuer dans la seconde, et Caroline était en train de lui dire qu'elle l'aimait, tout cela devant lui, sans aucune gêne apparente. Pourquoi attendait-il donc ainsi, comme esclave de la jolie blonde ? Il était un Originel, il faisait ce qu'il avait envie. Et il avait très envie de tuer ce maudit Tyler.

Caroline refit face à Klaus, sachant pertinemment à quoi il pensait.

- Laisse-le partir.

- Non.

- S'il te plait.

- Non.

- Je ferais tout ce que tu veux, dit Caroline, sachant qu'elle pourrait être amenée à regretter ses paroles.

Un petit sourire apparu sur le visage de Klaus.

- C'est une proposition très tentante, Love, qui mérite d'être prise en considération.

Caroline poussa un soupir, exaspérée. Il aimait beaucoup cette situation, il semblait amusé, même, et cela commençait à énerver la jolie blonde.

- Réfléchis vite et arrête de sourire, répondit Caroline, les dents serrées.

Klaus laissa échapper un petit rire.

- J'ai tout mon temps. Celui de Tyler par contre, semble compté, alors tu devrais reconsidérer le fait de me donner des ordres, Love.

- Arrête de m'appeler « Love », souffla la vampire.

Klaus haussa les sourcils.

- Je croyais que tu aimais bien.

Caroline sourit malgré elle. Il avait raison, bien sûr, dès qu'il l'appelait de ce petit surnom, elle sentait son ventre se nouer et des frissons la parcourir. Mais pour qu'elle l'avoue devant lui, ça, c'était tout autre chose.

- Ce n'est pas le sujet. Je ferais ce que tu veux, dis-moi seulement ce que c'est.

- Je crois que tu sais ce que je veux… Mais d'un autre côté, je veux aussi voir Tyler mort. Si je te dis que je veux que tu me laisse tuer Tyler, ça marche ?

- Non, s'offusqua Caroline. Pas ça.

- Je m'en doutais. Je veux que cet idiot ne remette plus les pieds à Fell's Church. Je veux qu'il parte, et que toi, tu n'ailles pas avec lui. Voilà ce que je veux.

- D'accord, accepta sur le champ Caroline, l'idée qu'il change d'avis lui faisait peur. Lâche-le, maintenant.

- Bien sûr, je prends cela comme une promesse. S'il remet les pieds ici, je le tue. Si je le croise, je le tue, compris ?

Caroline fronça les sourcils, inquiète, mais elle hocha la tête. Klaus lâcha enfin Tyler, qui tomba sur le sol, sans soutient.

- Je vais vous laissez vous… dire au revoir, dit Klaus, tout sourire, se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Caroline se tourna vers Tyler et l'aida à s'asseoir contre le plan de travail de la cuisine.

Il l'a repoussa.

- Au revoir, dit-il, froidement.

Il aurait pu la poignarder en plein ventre, qu'elle aurait ressenti la même chose qu'à ce moment-là.

- Tyler, murmura-t-elle.

Quand ses membres se furent rétablis et remis en place, Tyler se leva.

- Oh, je suppose que tu veux des remerciements ? Merci beaucoup, Caroline, de faire de ma vie un Enfer, mais au moins il te facilite la tâche, pas vrai ? Je suis vivant, mais tu ne me vois plus. Tu dois être soulagée et heureuse, comme ça.

- Non, Tyler, dit Caroline, des larmes coulant sur ses joues.

- Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que l'on finirait comme ça… Au revoir, Caroline.

Et il partit. Sans rien dire d'autre. Sans même l'embrasser une dernière fois. Caroline se sentit dévastée. Les larmes ne s'arrêtaient pas de rouler sur ses joues. Elle sentie son ventre lui faire mal, sa tête lui faire mal. Tyler était parti. C'était finit. Elle ne le reverrait surement jamais, du moins lui ne voulait plus jamais la voir, c'était ce qu'il avait laissé entendre. Elle se laissa glisser par terre, elle s'allongea, ne comprenant pas ce qui venait de lui arriver. Son corps se secouait de soubresauts, tandis qu'elle gémissait et pleurait le nom de Tyler. Au moins il était vivant…

Elle resta ainsi pendant ce qui lui sembla une éternité. D'ailleurs, elle pensait bien que cela faisait au moins près de quatre jours qu'elle était comme cela. Mais elle n'avait plus aucune notion du temps. Elle serait restée encore longtemps sur le sol de la cuisine d'Elena, si cette dernière n'avait pas débarquée un beau matin, suivie de près par Damon, Stefan et Matt.

Ils furent tous très surpris de trouver Caroline dans cet état.

Stefan et Matt l'aidèrent à se relever, l'assirent sur le canapé. Ils lui parlaient mais elle n'avait pas envie de les écouter. Puis elle remarqua qu'Elena était toujours vampire, donc qu'ils avaient échoués leur mission… Apparemment la misère les suivaient tous à la trace. Elle décida de se reprendre en main, pour ses amis, qui après tout n'était en rien coupable de son malheur à elle, enfin pas directement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, Caroline ? demanda Stefan à ses côtés, une main sur son épaule, regardant les dégâts causés dans la maison.

- Tyler est parti. Sinon, Klaus allait le tuer. Je crois que… qu'il ne reviendra pas. Mais parlons d'autre chose. Que s'est-il passé pour vous ? Où est Jeremy ?

Stefan lui fit signe de se taire. Elena et Damon était à l'étage : Jeremy était mort, tué par Katherine qui avait volé le remède. Elena ne voulait pas affronter la vérité. Elle pensait qu'on pouvait ramener Jeremy à la vie. Bonnie était revenue et délirait en pensant que Shane avait raison, et que Silas pouvait ramener tous les morts à la vie…

Plus tard dans la soirée les trois amis dans le salon se figèrent : un cri leur parvint. Elena devait avoir réalisé que son frère était mort, après tout. Stefan s'empressa de monter à l'étage. Matt resta avec Caroline, et ils attendirent.

Caroline décida de rentrer chez elle : Elena n'avait pas besoin que tout le monde soit autour d'elle, et puis d'ailleurs, elle avait Damon _et _Stefan, elle. Même Matt n'insista pas pour ramener Caroline lorsqu'elle lui dit non, elle savait qu'il aimait toujours Elena, et qu'il préférait rester s'occuper d'elle. Caroline, elle, n'avait plus personne. Elle rejeta la petite voix qui lui disait qu'il y avait bien quelqu'un…

Elle se jeta sur son lit, extenuée, et s'endormit.

Le lendemain matin, elle espéra que tout cela ne fut qu'un mauvais rêve : mais malheureusement, ce n'était pas le cas. Tyler était parti… Jeremy était mort. Bonnie était devenue folle.

Elle se sentait terriblement seule. Et elle avait aussi très soif… Elle savait qui pouvait remplir ces deux besoins… Elle s'en voulu de penser à lui alors qu'il était la raison du départ de Tyler. Mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher, c'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle prit une douche, s'habilla et partie de cette maison où elle se sentait si seule et vulnérable.

Elle parcourut la ville, inconsciemment à _sa_ recherche. Elle arriva au bar, entra et inspecta les horizons. C'est là qu'elle le vit, seul, accoudé au comptoir, jouant avec un verre de whisky. Un rayon de soleil par la fenêtre éclairait ses cheveux blonds et ses beaux yeux bleus. Caroline frissonna. Elle avança vers lui d'un pas sûr et confiant, sentant déjà sa solitude et son chagrin disparaître. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde, dans ce bar : tant mieux.

Elle s'assit à côté de lui. Il tourna la tête et sourit lorsqu'il la vit. D'un sourire qui fit oublier le peu de raison que la blonde avait emmené avec elle.

- Hello Love, fit Klaus.

- Klaus, dit Caroline.

Elle commanda la même chose que Klaus, et but une gorgée.

Klaus la regardait faire, fascinée. Fasciné par sa beauté, par son éclat, par son charme. Cette femme avait une telle emprise sur lui. Cela le déstabilisait, mais il aimait tant être près d'elle. Il décida de rompre le silence :

- Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ?

- Oh, tu sais, je n'ai plus grand-chose à faire, moi, maintenant que tout le monde part, meurt, ou devient fou.

- On dirait qu'il n'y a plus que moi, fit remarquer Klaus d'une voix doucereuse.

- On dirait bien, répondit Caroline, tournant son beau regard vers lui.

Elle s'approcha de lui, et lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Je trouve quand même qu'il ne devrait y avoir plus que toi et moi, sans ces gens, ici… Peut-être qu'on pourrait aller ailleurs ?

Elle ne savait pas ce qui lui prenait. Elle voulait juste être avec lui, rien que lui. Il n'y avait plus que lui qui l'a raccrochait à un semblant de vie, qui la rendait vivante.

Klaus haussa les sourcils, surpris. Il entrouvrit la bouche et dévisagea Caroline, pour voir si elle était sérieuse, auquel cas il ne devait pas manquer sa chance.

- Est-ce que c'est une blague ?

- Est-ce que j'ai l'air de rire ? railla Caroline.

- Si c'est un piège…

- Prends le risque, le coupa la blonde.

Il sourit, amusé. Décidément elle le surprendrait toujours. Il finit son verre d'une traite, puis suivit Caroline, qui se dirigeait déjà vers la sortie. Une fois dehors, il se demanda où elle voulait l'emmener : peu lui importait, du moment qu'il était auprès d'elle.

Il se rendit compte qu'elle allait chez lui. Il sourit : jamais il n'avait emmené une fille chez lui… Du moins pas à Mystic Falls, en tout cas. Quoique là, c'était plutôt _cette_ fille qui l'emmenait chez lui. Son sourire s'élargit d'avantage. Elle avait succombé. Enfin. Depuis le temps qu'il attendait ça. Tyler étant parti, elle était tout à lui. Elle avait surmonté sa conscience coupable. Il fronça les sourcils en se demandant si ce n'était pas un peu tôt, pour elle, puis il se demanda depuis quand il en venait à se demander de telles choses : il avait ce qu'il voulait, et c'était bien tout ce qui comptait. Il espérait qu'elle ne faisait pas ça par pitié, ou autre. De toute façon, quelques fusses les raisons de la jolie blonde, il comptait bien en profiter…

Caroline était prise de fièvre, elle ne savait plus vraiment ce qu'elle faisait, ni pourquoi ses pas la dirigeait vers la porte d'entrée de l'Originel. Elle ne sût toujours pas ce qu'elle faisait lorsqu'il ferma la porte, qu'elle s'arrêta et qu'elle s'approcha de lui. Elle pût voir Klaus sourire, un sourire de vainqueur et elle se rendit compte qu'elle se fichait éperdument qu'il savoure sa victoire. Après tout, pourquoi pas ? C'était là la vérité. Il l'avait gagnée. Elle pût tout de même constatée, non sans un sursaut de joie, qu'il avait l'air un tout petit peu mal à l'aise, et qu'il n'osait pas la toucher en premier. Du coup, elle s'approcha encore un peu plus près, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente son souffle chaud sur ses lèvres. Ses lèvres… Qu'est-ce qu'elles étaient belles ! Elle se mordit les siennes, se languissant de toucher à nouveau la bouche de Klaus. L'hybride ne voyait plus qu'elle. Il était obnubilé par elle. Plus rien dans le monde ne comptait plus que cet instant. Il n'osait pas l'embrasser, même s'il en mourrait d'envie. Pourquoi allait-elle si doucement ? Il toucha son nez du sien, pour lui faire comprendre. La blonde sourit : tout se déroulait exactement comme elle l'avait prévue ! Tant mieux. Décidant que le suspens avait assez duré, elle rompit les quelques infimes centimètres qui les séparaient, et ses lèvres touchèrent enfin les siennes, pour la deuxième fois en l'espace de quelques jours…

To Be Continued.

* * *

**Haha, je sais c'est un peu sadique, mais je ne devrais pas tarder à écrire la suite :). Review ? :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour bonjour ! Voila, le suspens a assez duré haha.**

**Merci beaucoup pour les reviews !**

**J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre... ;)**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_Décidant que le suspens avait assez duré, elle rompit les quelques infimes centimètres qui les séparaient, et ses lèvres touchèrent enfin les siennes, pour la deuxième fois en l'espace de quelques jours… _

Des millions de frissons la parcouraient. Son souffle se faisait saccadé. Elle se sentait tellement bien, tellement à sa place qu'elle se demandait comment elle avait fait pour rester loin de lui aussi longtemps. Leurs lèvres se mouvaient avec douceur. Les mains de Klaus étaient posées sur ses hanches, et il la serrait contre lui. Les mains de Caroline agrippaient ses cheveux blonds, les caressaient. Elle rompit doucement leur baiser, le regarda. Elle vit une lueur d'inquiétude, comme s'il avait peur qu'elle s'en aille. N'avait-il pas comprit qu'elle n'irait nulle part en cet instant ? Même si le monde était entrain de s'effondrer, elle voudrait rester ici, avec lui. Elle lui sourit. Il lui sourit à son tour, avec ses adorables petites fossettes sur ses joues qui la faisait fondre à chaque fois. Elle sentit son ventre se nouer, tellement il était beau, tellement il l'aimait, car elle le sentait de partout, qu'il l'aimait, de son sourire, de la façon dont il la regardait, et dont il agrippait doucement sa taille.

Il était à elle, elle était à lui. C'était une évidence. Ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre, et rien ni personne ne pourrait jamais dire le contraire. Malgré tous les événements passés, ils étaient faits pour se réunir.

Klaus la regardait avec désir, avec adoration : il n'en revenait toujours pas ! La jolie blonde qu'il convoitait depuis tant de temps, était enfin à lui, sans que rien ne vienne les déranger ou se mettre en eux. Et même si elle ne lui pardonnait pas ses erreurs, elle pouvait toujours les accepter. N'en pouvant plus du peu d'espace qui les séparaient, il l'attira à lui et renoua leur baiser.

Caroline était en extase : elle passa ses mains sous le t-shirt gris de l'hybride, caressant son torse musclé dont elle avait tant rêvé et imaginé. Elle rompit leur baiser quelques secondes pour ôter son t-shirt au beau blond.

Klaus sourit. Caroline était vraiment très entreprenante : cela ne l'étonnait pas. Il se remémorait leur tout premier baiser, lorsqu'il était dans le corps de Tyler et que la jeune fille n'avait eu qu'une hâte, retrouver son petit ami. Dommage pour lui, il s'était trahi, à cause du petit surnom qu'il avait pour elle, qu'il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de prononcer. Mais cela restait tout de même un très bon souvenir, surtout lorsque la jolie blonde avait enlevé son t-shirt… Mais pourquoi se contenter de ressasser des souvenirs, alors qu'il l'avait là, avec lui ? Vu qu'elle avait décidé de le déshabiller, il ne voyait pas pourquoi il se gênerait à faire de même. Il prit deux extrémités du top à bretelles rose pâle de Caroline, et le déchira en deux. La vampire rit et attira Klaus contre elle. Elle sentit ses mains parcourir doucement son ventre, remonter le long de ses hanches, redescendre, puis passer derrière elle… Comment était-il possible qu'elle puisse ressentir tant de choses pour lui ? C'était inimaginable, mais pourtant bien réel. Puis il l'a plaqua violemment contre le mur, et l'arracha de son jean. Il cessa leur baiser pour en déposer le long de son cou, Caroline caressant son dos. Elle ferma les yeux, appréciant chacun de ses baisers, chaque contact qu'il avait avec elle. Klaus caressa son ventre, et elle soupira de bonheur. Plus rien ne lui importait. Tous ces soucis avaient miraculeusement disparus. Si elle avait sût qu'il lui suffisait de Klaus, pour qu'elle oublie tout ce qui d'habitude venait la hanter, elle serait restée avec lui depuis bien longtemps… Il était comme une drogue, maintenant qu'elle avait goutée au parfum si exquis de ses lèvres, elle ne pensait pas pouvoir un jour s'en détacher, ou trouver mieux.

Klaus intensifia leur baiser, n'en pouvant plus d'attendre. Il la prit dans ses bras, courut à la vitesse vampirique et jeta Caroline sur son lit. Il se dépêcha de la rejoindre, après l'avoir observée pendant quelques secondes, voulant être sûr qu'il se souviendrait de ce moment pour toujours. Il s'allongea sur elle, l'embrassa fougueusement. La jeune femme s'agrippa à son dos et à ses cheveux, puis le retourna et mit ses jambes autour de son buste, pour l'empêcher de bouger. Elle admira son torse, et la lueur qui brillait dans ses yeux : il avait l'air tellement… normal et heureux. Normal comme pouvait l'être tout vampire sachant se contrôler un tant soit peu. Son cœur se réchauffa, tout comme tout son corps, d'ailleurs. Elle fut prise d'un élan de douceur : elle posa sa tête dans le creux de son cou, et chuchota à son oreille :

- J'aime bien être avec toi.

Klaus sourit :

- Je l'ai toujours su, Love.

Caroline lui donna une petite tape sur la tête en riant, il attrapa sa main, et la repositionna sous lui : après tout, c'était lui, l'Alpha, le leader. Il la couvrit de baisers, jusqu'à reprendre la course effrénée de leur langoureux baiser. Caroline l'aida à se débarrasser du peu de vêtement qu'il lui restait, et elle se délecta déjà de leurs futurs ébats…

Epuisés par tant de longs, tendres, et passionnés câlins, les deux vampires s'étaient assoupis. Klaus tenait dans ses bras Caroline, la serrant fort contre lui, dans un élan possessif. La jolie blonde avait toujours les mains posées sur son torse. Elle se réveilla avant lui : elle put l'observer entrain de dormir, et c'était un spectacle auquel elle pourrait assister tous les jours… Il avait l'air si paisible, si apaisé. Son souffle était lent, chaud et calme, elle le sentait sur sa joue, ce qui lui donnait des frissons.

Elle admira ses longs cils blonds, son petit nez et sa jolie bouche… Elle repensa à leur longue et pourtant si courte après-midi et fin de soirée, et rougit.

Mon Dieu. _Klaus_. Elle sentait l'arrivée imminente d'un mal de tête et de complications… Des remords ? Aucun. Mais elle devrait apprendre à gérer sa culpabilité qui lui donnait envie de vomir. Il avait tué tellement de personnes qu'elle affectionnait…

Elle se retourna pour faire face au plafond. La main de Klaus glissa sur son ventre. Elle fronçait les sourcils et avait la bouche ouverte, l'air de dire « qu'est-ce que je viens juste de faire ? ». Pourtant, c'était ce qu'elle voulait… Et elle le voulait toujours. Mais on ne peut pas toujours avoir ce que l'on veut… Jamais ses amis ne comprendraient. Jamais ils n'approuveraient tout cela. Et comment ferait-elle, sans ses amis ? Elle ne pouvait pas les laisser tomber. Et Elena qui devait être en train de digérer la mort de son petit frère, alors que Caroline, sa meilleure amie, prenait du bon temps avec le meurtrier de sa tante… Elena n'avait plus de famille, alors si même Caroline la laissait tomber… Elle se leva brusquement, mais Klaus se contenta de bouger légèrement. Bien. Elle ne l'avait pas réveillé, elle pouvait filer sans qu'il la voie. Elle ramassa ses vêtements éparpillés un peu partout dans la chambre, sortie dans le couloir, s'habilla (du moins comme elle put car son top rose était complétement déchiré) et regarda son portable : « 10 appels manqués ». Stefan et Matt. Quatre messages de Bonnie. Elle sortit de la maison de l'hybride. Il faisait encore nuit, mais l'aube n'allait pas tarder. Elle appela Stefan.

- Caroline ! fit celui-ci, décrochant à la première tonalité. Où étais-tu ? On commençait à s'inquiéter.

Ils s'étaient inquiétés pour elle ! Alors qu'elle pensait qu'ils se fichaient tous complétement d'elle. Elle sentit sa culpabilité la marteler.

- Je… Nulle part, juste à la maison. Comment va Elena ? Et Bonnie ?

Il y eut un silence du côté de Stefan, et Caroline eu peur qu'il ne devine ses mensonges et lui dise qu'il savait pour elle et Klaus.

- Damon a retiré à Elena son humanité. Elle est partie, Damon essaye de la retrouver. Elle a dit qu'elle avait faim, et qu'elle se fichait du nombre de personnes qu'elle tuerait pour se rassasier…

Caroline se glaça. C'était le monde à l'envers. Elena qui tuait des innocents… Impensable.

- Si tu pouvais essayer de la chercher, toi aussi, reprit Stefan, désespéré. Tu la connais si bien.

- Oui, bien sûr Stefan, je vais faire ce que je peux. Je te tiens au courant. Bye.

Elle raccrocha et prit deux minutes pour réfléchir. Elle hurla lorsqu'elle sentit deux mains se poser sur ses hanches, derrière elle. Klaus les retira tout de suite, et prit un air innocent. Il sourit.

- Alors comme ça, tu es du genre à partir discrètement à l'aube ? dit-il, narquois.

Il n'avait pas remis son t-shirt, et elle fut courtement distraite… Jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rappelle qu'Elena avait besoin d'elle.

- Elena a disparu. Elle menace de tuer des innocents. C'est une longue histoire, mais je dois la retrouver.

Klaus eut l'air perplexe. Puis il sourit et dit :

- Tu devrais peut-être changer de t-shirt, d'abord, j'ai bien peur que celui-là ne te soit plus très utile… Désolé. Laisse-moi le temps de me rhabiller aussi, et allons chercher Elena.

Caroline ne pût s'empêcher de sourire : voilà qui promettait d'être intéressant…

To Be Continued.

* * *

**Alors, d'autres scènes comme celle-ci en perspective ou bien Caroline va t-elle revenir à la raison...? Reviews ? :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour ! Tout d'abord, un grand merci pour vos reviews qui me font super plaisir :D. Voici la suite !**

**Bonne lecture :) !**

* * *

_Caroline ne pût s'empêcher de sourire : voilà qui promettait d'être intéressant…_

Cela faisait maintenant bien deux heures qu'ils marchaient, le jour était levé, et Caroline commençait à se lasser, mais aussi à sérieusement s'inquiéter. Où avait bien pût aller Elena ? Elle avait essayé de l'appeler à plusieurs reprises –en vain, lui avait envoyé des milliers de messages sans jamais recevoir de réponse. C'est là que Stefan l'avait contactée pour lui dire qu'il avait retrouvé le portable d'Elena, en mille morceaux à côté du pont où ses parents étaient morts, et où elle avait laissé derrière elle sa vie d'humaine.

Klaus et Stefan observaient les alentours, Caroline restait les bras croisés, réflechissant. Jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'Elena puisse leur faire ce coup là. Quelle idée stupide de Damon, de l'avoir obligée à quitter son humanité ! Il fallait qu'Elena ce confronte à sa perte, même si elle en souffrirait énormément. Maintenant, elle était partie, chasser des innocents. Caroline frissonna : si Elena tuait ne serait-ce qu'une seule personne, elle ne donnait pas chère d'elle le jour où elle refera face à ses sentiments. Caroline était sur le point de retrouver Klaus et Stefan pour les aider, mais Klaus la surprit et la fit sursauter pour la deuxième fois en quelques heures, en la prenant par la taille, derrière elle. Caroline fit volte-face, et repoussa Klaus.

- Arrête ! T'es fou ? Stefan est dans le coin.

Klaus eut un rictus moqueur.

- Damon a appelé, la polie a remarqué des meurtres sur plusieurs villages… Des « animaux », disent-ils. J'étais sûr que ce jour arriverait : la douce et innocente Elena Gilbert, tombant dans le côté obscur.

Il lui fit un signe de tête entendu, l'air de dire « Quand est-ce que viendra ton tour ? ». Ou alors Caroline se méprenait et il voulait juste la narguer. Comme toujours.

- Oui, et bien je ne trouve pas ça drôle du tout, moi ! On doit absolument la retrouver. Où est parti Stefan ?

- Avec Damon, vers l'un des villages où l'on a retrouvé un corps, i peine une heure. Stefan m'a dit de me rendre à l'opposé, dans une autre petite ville où ton amie semble être passée… Il m'a aussi dit que tu devais venir avec moi.

Il sourit, tout content. Caroline ne put retenir son sourire.

- Bien sûr, cela va de soi.

Klaus conduisait, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder la jolie blonde qui était assise sur le siège d'à côté. Tant pis s'ils avaient un accident, aucun d'eux n'en pâtiraient. Il la voyait regarder par la fenêtre, pensive, sans vraiment prêter attention au paysage qui défilait. Il aurait tué pour savoir à quoi elle pensait, si elle pensait à lui, à la nuit qu'ils avaient passé. Elle tournait une mèche de ses cheveux blonds entre ses doigts, elle se mordillait la lèvre… C'est là qu'il se rendit compte qu'il ne s'occupait plus du tout de sa conduite, et il faillit manquer le carrefour et rentrer dans une épicerie : il fit un mouvement brusque pour se remettre droit sur la file, faisant sursauter Caroline, la tirant hors de ses mystérieuses pensées…

- Mince alors ! s'écria-t-elle, surprise. Tu ne peux pas faire un peu attention ?

- Désolé, dit-il en fixant la route. Mon attention était prise par autre chose…

Il lui lança un regard en biais et put constater (non sans un immense contentement) que Caroline rougissait. Il sourit, et même si ces yeux étaient rivés sur la route, ses pensées étaient toujours dirigées vers la vampire blonde…

Caroline essaya de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées, et de faire revenir son corps à une température normale. Elle lui jeta un bref regard et vit qu'il souriait. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait l'agacer ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle n'arrivait presque jamais à le mettre mal à l'aise ? Presque un seul mot de lui et elle, elle devenait rouge pivoine. C'était injuste. Elle tenta de mettre en œuvre des stratégies pour le déconcerter, mais elle n'en trouvait pas une sans laquelle elle n'ait l'air ridicule. Tant pis, elle verrait bien.

Elle allongea ses jambes sur le tableau de bord. Elle portait une jupe crème, et des ballerines assorties, ainsi qu'un petit haut en dentelles rosé. Elle s'étira et soupira, dans le but d'observer la réaction de l'hybride. Celui-ci jeta un regard sur les longues jambes de Caroline, avec adoration. Il secoua la tête pour sortir toutes les pensées qui l'assaillaient et se reconcentra sur sa conduite.

- Tu essayes de vraiment nous faire avoir un accident, Love ?

Caroline soupira, cette fois ci exaspérée, d'autant plus qu'elle sentait ses joues de nouveau s'embraser.

Elle décida néanmoins de continuer son petit jeu, et elle joua avec ses jambes, les croisant, les décroisant, remettant le bas de sa jupe en place.

Klaus ne pouvait s'empêcher de laisser son regard revenir sur elle, incessamment. Il avait tellement envie, ne serait-ce que d'effleurer sa peau, qu'il crut qu'il allait devenir fou.

- Sérieusement, tu dois arrêter de faire ça, dit-il avec un petit sourire.

Caroline sourit à son tour, sentant la victoire approcher.

- Sinon quoi ? demanda-t-elle en continuant son manège.

Elle vit que Klaus était plus que déstabilisé, et elle fût folle de joie à cette idée. Elle avait réussi ! Finalement ce n'était pas très compliqué.

Un feu rouge arriva, et Klaus en profita pour regarder Caroline. Elle était tellement belle…

- Quand est-ce qu'on arrive ? demanda-t-elle, croisant son beau regard bleu.

Klaus, n'en pouvant plus de leur distante proximité, se pencha vers elle, tout près et lui montra le panneau indiquant 5 kilomètres jusqu'au village où ils se rendaient. Il posa sa main droite sur son siège, effleurant la peau nue de sa jambe. Il riva son regard dans le sien, effleura sa joue de son nez.

La poitrine de Caroline se soulevait péniblement, elle avait du mal à respirer. Ses yeux faisaient des allers retours entre ses lèvres et ses yeux. Klaus s'approcha encore un peu plus d'elle, toucha son bras. Leurs lèvres étaient juste séparées par quelques millimètres. Caroline sentit son souffle chaud sur sa bouche, sa main et son bras contre elle. Elle voulut l'embrasser mais il se recula en souriant, et redémarra. Caroline souffla, voulant retrouver sa respiration, et elle ramena ses jambes à elle, vexée. Elle ne le regarda plus pendant les cinq derniers kilomètres, se concentrant sur le paysage.

Klaus remarqua qu'elle était vexée. Il sourit car c'était exactement ce qu'il avait eu l'intention de faire. Il voulait voir si elle allait mal le prendre, et bien oui. Arrivé dans le village, il s'arrêta sur le parking de l'église. Il sortit de la voiture, et en deux secondes fut de l'autre côté pour ouvrir la portière de Caroline. Celle-ci sortit, et lui jeta un regard qu'elle voulut dédaigneux. Il ferma la porte et laissa son bras appuyé sur la voiture, près de la tête de Caroline, et, en même temps qu'il posait son autre main sur sa hanche, il posa un doux et léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Caroline fut surprise, mais instinctivement ses mains s'étaient posées sur son visage.

Il lui sourit d'un doux et beau sourire, qu'elle fut obligée de rendre.

- Alors quoi, tu as décidé que tu pouvais m'embrasser quand bon il te plairait ? demanda-t-elle sarcastiquement.

- Exactement, répondit-il, ne quittant pas son sourire.

Il s'approcha d'elle à nouveau, et déposa encore un baiser sur ses lèvres. Caroline malgré elle, s'agrippait à ses cheveux. Elle l'attira à elle et l'obligea à l'embrasser encore. II sourit et l'enlaça, puis déposa des baisers dans son cou. Elle soupira, puis ouvrit les yeux et vit au loin des voitures de police et un regroupement de personnes.

Cela lui fit recouvrir ses esprits. Elle poussa Klaus et lui montra le petit groupe, avant qu'il ne se vexe. Il soupira de mécontentement mais se dirigea vers le rassemblement. Caroline le suivit, perplexe et inquiète pour Elena.

- Oui, ce corps-ci a été retrouvé il y a quelques instants, nous n'en savons pas plus pour le moment, je vous prie de nous laisser gérer ça s'il vous plait, et …

Le policier tentait de repousser la foule curieuse et apeurée qui s'approchait du corps sans vie d'une jeune femme brune, gisant sur le sol.

Caroline, désarçonnée, regarda tout autour d'elle. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle _sentait _qu'Elena n'était pas loin, qu'elle l'épiait, en ce moment même.

C'est là qu'elle la vit : en haut de l'église, toute souriante, se passant les mains dans les cheveux, comme si elle s'ennuyait. Elle fit un clin d'œil à Caroline lorsqu'elle vit que celle-ci l'avait remarquée. Caroline se dirigea droit sur l'église, sans se préoccuper de Klaus qui écoutait et observait encore la scène de crime, elle grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre, et se retrouva enfin face à sa meilleure amie.

- Salut Caroline, fit Elena, toujours très contente. Comment ça va ? Cela m'étonne que ce soit toi qui m'aie trouvé en premier. J'aurais cru que Damon et Stefan se donnerait plus de peine que toi. Enfin, tu as vu la fille en bas ? Elle était délicieuse.

Caroline resta bouche bée. Cette fille était tout, sauf sa meilleure amie.

- Elena… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu ne vois pas que c'est mal, ce que tu fais, que c'est… horrible ?

- Et toi et Klaus contre une voiture, ce n'est pas mal, d'après toi ? Quelques jours après le départ de Tyler, tu profites bien, toi dis-moi.

Caroline devint toute rouge, rouge de colère. Elle avait très envie d'arracher la tête d'Elena, en ce moment précis. Et c'est elle qui parlait de profiter, alors qu'elle avait Damon ET Stefan à ses pieds…

- Je te donne, disons un jour encore avant que ta morale ne te rappelle à l'ordre, que tu tombes en dépression et que tu supplie Tyler de t'emmener avec toi, dit-Elena, consciente qu'elle jouait avec le feu, ce qu'elle semblait adorer.

- Je… Ferme la, Elena, répliqua Caroline.

- C'est tout ? Je m'attendais à mieux. Tu n'as pas pu résister, toute façon, cela faisait déjà plusieurs mois que je te voyais avec Klaus, avec toutes ces danses, ces dessins, ces rendez-vous… J'imagine qu'il doit être très satisfait.

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de Caroline. De fureur, de culpabilité. Parce qu'Elena avait en partie raison… Comment était-elle tombée dans ce calvaire ?

- Oh, pauvre Caroline assaillit par les remords, fit Elena en faisant mine de compatir. Ça doit être agaçant, d'être toi en ce moment. Tu devrais faire comme moi. Tu vois, depuis hier soir, j'ai tué plus de cinq personnes. Et le mieux dans tout ça ? Je m'en fiche complétement.

- Mais ce n'est pas toi, répondit Caroline. Et quand ton humanité reviendra, tu regretteras tout ce que tu as fait.

- Oh mais je ne compte pas reprendre mon humanité. Elle nous rend faible. Tiens salut Klaus ! Je vais vous laisser discuter, tous les deux.

Et avant que Caroline puisse faire un geste, Elena était partie. Klaus avait l'air perplexe.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ? demanda-t-il à Caroline, qui se torturait les méninges.

- Elle… ne ressent plus rien, ce n'est plus Elena. On dirait Katherine.

- Oh.

Klaus s'approcha de Caroline et posa une main sur son bras, comme pour la réconforter. Caroline eut un mouvement de recul. Klaus fronça les sourcils et parut vexé.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il.

- Je… Je ne me reconnais plus. Je ne peux pas être avec toi, c'est… Je n'en peux plus, je dois partir.

Et elle partit sur les traces d'Elena, sans regarder Klaus, le laissant figé et blessé…

* * *

**Caroline retrouvera t-elle totalement la raison, ou bien Klaus tentera t-il de lui faire changer d'avis ?**

**Reviews ? :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour ! Voici la suite. **

**Je voudrais encore vous remercier pour vos reviews, à tous, et à ceux qui suivent cette histoire, ceux qui prennent le temps de partager leur avis à chaque nouveau chapitre, je vous aime tous, vous êtes merveilleux :)!**

**J'espère que Klaus et Caroline se mettront ensemble un jour, dans la série.**

**Enfin, bonne lecture :). **

* * *

_Et elle partit sur les traces d'Elena, sans regarder Klaus, le laissant figé et blessé…_

Caroline marchait, ne sachant pas vraiment où elle allait. Tout ceci la dépassait complétement. Elle s'assit dans une ruelle déserte, sur le bord du trottoir, et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Il y a quelques semaines tout allait bien, et maintenant, elle n'était plus rien. Elena était une sadique sans pitié, et Bonnie avait perdu la tête… Ses deux meilleures amies n'étaient plus là. Qui allait la conseiller ? Les yeux de Caroline se remplirent de larmes. Il ne restait peut être que Matt de normal, dans cette histoire, Damon et Stefan allaient être trop occupés par Elena pour prêter attention à elle. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait faire, maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'elle allait faire ? Elle revit le visage de Klaus, et se dit qu'elle avait vraiment tout, mais _tout _fait rater. Après tout, il l'aimait elle, c'était bien le seul. Mais elle avait l'impression qu'il l'entraînait vers quelque chose qui l'effrayait, sauf qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de ce que c'était… Peut-être qu'il l'entraînait vers l'obscurité, qu'il l'entraînerait vers l'obscurité. Elle ne pouvait pas juste s'attendre à ce qu'il se métamorphose en un ange innocent, juste parce qu'il était avec elle et qu'il l'aimait. Klaus resterait Klaus. Et s'il ne l'était pas, elle, ne lui porterait pas grand intérêt. Elle se surprit à comprendre qu'une partie de ce qu'elle aimait chez l'hybride, était la raison pour laquelle elle lui avait dit qu'elle ne pouvait être avec lui. Cela n'avait aucun sens. Elle soupira et sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit son portable sonner. C'était Stefan. Quelle idiote, elle aurait pu l'appeler tout de suite, pour lui dire qu'elle avait retrouvé Elena, au lieu de se morfondre dans une ruelle perdue. Elle décrocha à la hâte :

- Allo Stefan ! On a retrouvé Elena !

- C'est vrai ? Comment va-t-elle ? Elle est toujours avec vous ?

- Elle va… Euh, je ne sais pas, elle a l'air d'aller bien, du moins son côté sans humanité va parfaitement bien, mais… Je, non, elle n'est plus avec moi, je suis désolée, elle est partie vite, et…

Elle entendit Damon dire qu'elle était une incapable pour ne pas avoir su arrêter Elena.

- Tu n'avais qu'à mieux t'occuper de ta copine, Damon. Et qui est l'incapable qui a décidé de retirer son humanité à Elena ? Pas moi, merci.

Elle avait dit tout cela sur un ton très froid. Il y eut un silence à l'autre bout de la ligne, mais Caroline put entendre Stefan émettre un petit rire, signe que Damon s'était offusqué.

- C'est pas grave, Caroline. On arrive, mais si tu pouvais la retrouver et la distraire jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive, ça serait sympa. A tout de suite.

Caroline rangea son téléphone et se leva. Elle n'avait pourtant absolument aucune envie de retrouver Elena, et de l'entendre lui parler de Klaus et elle. Elle se décida pourtant à partir de nouveau à sa recherche…

Après que Caroline l'ait (encore une fois) repoussé, Klaus ne sut plus quoi faire. Quel intérêt de retrouver Elena, maintenant ? Il ne l'avait cherchée que pour passer du temps avec Caroline. Il se sentait mal, il ressentait comme des… comme des pincements au cœur, et des tiraillements dans le ventre quand il repensait à la blonde lui disant qu'elle s'était trompée, qu'elle ne voulait pas de lui. Lui, Klaus, avait…. Le cœur brisé ? Il s'horrifia à cette pensée. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait de lui ? Comment avait-elle réussi à lui faire ressentir tout ça ? Il aurait préféré qu'elle ne soit pas venue le chercher au bar, l'autre fois. Comme ça, il n'aurait pas eu à endurer les sentiments qu'il ressentait en ce moment. Mais en même temps, le simple souvenir des lèvres de Caroline sur les siennes le faisait sourire. Comment pouvait-il se tirer hors de tout ceci ? Parce qu'il avait l'impression qu'il n'arrêterait jamais de penser à elle. Pas un seul jour, pas un seul instant. Elle avait dit qu'elle ne se reconnaissait plus, mais jamais il ne l'avait vu sourire autant que lorsqu'elle était avec lui… Elle était juste confuse, parce que oui, les choses changeaient, mais elles changeaient en quelque chose d'encore mieux pour elle. Du moins c'est ce qu'il espérait du fond du cœur. Klaus se ressaisit, et décida de partir à la recherche de la jolie blonde.

Bon sang, mais où est-ce qu'elle était passée ? Peut-être qu'elle avait quitté la ville, après tout. Cela ne l'étonnerait pas le moins du monde. Elle était une cause perdue… Comment lui faire retrouver tous ses sentiments ? Elle ne les gérerait jamais ! C'était impossible. Caroline soupira et regarda autour d'elle, dans le vague espoir d'apercevoir Elena. Elle croisa des villageois aux visages inquiets, qui chuchotaient, et avaient le regard méfiant. La vampire aurait tellement aimé ne pas devoir faire face à tout cela toute seule… Si seulement Klaus… Non, non, elle ne devait pas penser à lui, stop. Elle respira un bon coup dans l'espoir d'oublier l'image du beau blond qui revenait sans cesse dans son esprit. Elle aperçue l'église et repensa à lui. Mince alors ! Elle regarda de l'autre côté et vit au loin un jeune homme blond, elle crût que c'était Klaus, mais elle réalisa vite qu'il était loin d'être aussi beau et sexy que lui… Comment pouvait-elle-même avoir ses pensées là ? Elle sentie ses joues rosir. Très bien, maintenant elle rougissait même rien qu'en pensant à lui, génial. Elle avança en marmonnant, lorsqu'elle vit la longue chevelure d'Elena, derrière une vitrine dans un magasin. Caroline accéléra le pas, et entra dans la boutique de vêtements.

Klaus passa par l'église, dans l'espoir que Caroline y soit retournée pour le retrouver, mais il fut déçu lorsqu'il vit qu'il n'y avait que quelques villageois venus priés pour leur vie. Il marchait à vive allure, guettant chaque coin de rue, chaque passant. Il était tellement pressé qu'il passa devant Stefan et Damon sans même les remarquer.

- Klaus ! cria Stefan alors qu'il regardait dans la vitrine d'une bijouterie. Où est Caroline ? Et Elena ?

Klaus s'horripila : Caroline avait donc appelé Stefan. Il ne savait pas très bien comment, mais il était parfois jaloux que Caroline et Stefan soit si proche, même s'ils n'étaient qu'amis et que Stefan aimait éperdument Elena. Et Damon aussi, aimait Elena. Ces deux-là n'avaient pas de chance : se partager une fille, comme ça, qui ne savait pas ce qu'elle voulait. Au moins, Klaus avait Caroline pour lui tout seul, Tyler avait été stupide de la laisser, mais ça il ne s'en plaignait, et ne s'en plainerait jamais. Enfin il l'avait rien que pour lui. Encore fallait-il qu'il la retrouve et que celle-ci choisisse d'être avec lui.

- Je ne sais pas, Stefan, et je me fiche de trouver Elena ou pas.

- Oh, quelqu'un se serait-il fait rejeter par une certaine blonde ? titilla Damon, contrarié qu'Elena ne soit pas ici.

- Ne me cherche pas, Damon, fit Klaus d'un ton menaçant.

Il tourna les talons, mettant sa rage de côté et déployant tous ses sens pour retrouver celle qu'il aimait, le centre de son univers. Il entendit le son de sa voix, si pure et claironnante, retentir non loin de là où il avançait. La voix d'Elena lui parvint aussi, pleine de sarcasme. Il accéléra sans se soucier de Damon et Stefan qui le suivait à la trace, et il pénétra dans le magasin où Caroline et Elena se lançaient des regards de défis. Elles se retournèrent toutes les deux pour voir apparaître les trois garçons, mais Caroline n'eut d'yeux que pour Klaus.

Elle eut d'abord peur qu'il ne vienne se venger de ce qu'elle lui avait dit, peur qu'il lui dise des choses vexantes et humiliantes. Elle avait peur qu'il ne lui pardonne pas les mots qu'elle lui avait dit, peur surtout qu'il l'ait crue quand elle les avait prononcés.

Klaus avança droit sur elle, sans aucune hésitation, lui empoigna le bras et l'amena à l'écart, dans une allée où personne ne traînait, près des cabines d'essayage.

- Klaus, fit Caroline, tout doucement.

- Laisse-moi parler, dit-il en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres, lui lançant un regard profond. J'ai compris ce que tu as dit, tout à l'heure, que tu ne te reconnais plus, et que tu ne peux pas être avec moi. Mais je sais que tu _veux _être avec moi, et je crois bien que cela peut faire toute la différence. Peu importe ce que les autres pensent, Caroline, il ne faut pas s'en préoccuper. Tu dois penser à toi, faire ce que tu as envie, et ce que tu veux, c'est moi. Même si je sais que tu ne me veux pas autant que je te veux moi, parce que je ne vois pas bien comment une telle chose serait possible, je sais que ce que tu ressens est vrai, je le sens, je le sais. Et peut-être que tu changes, quand tu es avec moi, mais tu me change moi aussi. On peut changer tous les deux. Parce que lorsque l'on est ensemble, on est vraiment nous, tu comprends ? Plus rien d'autre ne compte. Quand deux personnes sont faites pour être ensemble, et bien elles le sont, et c'est tout. Alors je t'en prie, je t'en supplie, Caroline, fait ce qui est juste. Pour toi, pour nous.

Caroline avait cessé de respirer pendant l'intégralité de son discours. Elle le regardait avec de grands yeux ébahit, sans comprendre, mais en comprenant tout. Elle avait juste besoin qu'il lui dise ces mots. Elle le les lui feraient bien répéter une centaine de fois, même, tellement cela la faisait se sentir bien et rassurée. Elle lui sourit, d'un sourire doux et plein de tendresse, d'un sourire naturel qu'elle ne pensait n'avoir jamais donné qu'à lui. Et le sourire qu'il lui fit en retour, au début un peu gêné puis tellement rayonnant, la fit sourire elle encore plus. Elle s'approcha de lui et se blottit contre son torse, soupirant d'aise lorsqu'elle sentit ses mains lui caresser les cheveux, protecteur et tendre. Elle n'avait aucun mot à lui répondre, elle n'arrivait pas à en trouver, mais elle était sure qu'il le savait, qu'il comprenait.

- Quel mignon petit couple, railla Elena, qui s'approchait d'eux, suivie de près par Damon et Stefan.

- Caroline, fit Stefan, choqué. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Caroline se décolla de Klaus, gênée et nerveuse. Elena était fière d'elle, fière de confronter Caroline à la réalité.

- Est-ce que tu la forcée ? demanda Damon, repensant à lorsque lui-même avait soumis la blonde à lui lorsqu'elle n'était encore qu'une humaine.

- Non, Damon, tout le monde n'est pas comme toi, répliqua Klaus, menaçant.

- ça devient intéressant, murmura Elena dans l'oreille de Caroline.

- Ferme la, Klaus. Ce n'est pas moi qui tue les personnes proches de la fille que j'aime. Tu es une cause perdue. Elle se lassera vite.

Caroline ne savait pas quoi dire, et elle voyait les regards de haine entre Klaus et Damon.

La fureur l'emporta, et Klaus se jeta sur Damon et le propulsa contre une rangée de vêtements. Il le mordit, puis lui rompit le cou. Damon s'affala comme un pantin désarticulé, tandis que Stefan poussait un cri d'horreur, qu'Elena applaudissait en riant, et que Caroline regardait Klaus les yeux pleins de larmes.

Klaus se tourna vers Caroline, la bouche pleine de sang, conscient qu'il venait encore une fois de tout gâché.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? murmura Caroline à son attention.

- N'importe quoi, comme d'habitude. On dirait finalement que Damon a raison, je suis une cause perdue.

Il s'avança vers Caroline, posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, doucement, puis la regarda comme si c'était la dernière fois, ce qui effraya au plus haut point Caroline.

Il partit à la vitesse vampirique, et Caroline courut à ses trousses, sans se soucier du chaos qu'il avait laissé dans la boutique…

* * *

**Oui, je sais, je prends un malin plaisir à leur créer des ennuis... Mais peut être est-ce pour qu'ils puissent mieux se retrouver par la suite... ? Si vous avez des suggestions pour la suite, je suis preneuse, ou simplement laisser une petite review. Merci :)!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello :)! Encore une fois, un grand merci aux reviewers, aux followers, à ceux qui mettent mon histoire dans leurs favorites, et aux lecteurs ! Vous me donnez envie d'écrire :)! **

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, bonne lecture !**

* * *

_Il partit à la vitesse vampirique, et Caroline courut à ses trousses, sans se soucier du chaos qu'il avait laissé dans la boutique…_

- Attends ! cria Caroline, alors que Klaus continuait de courir dans un recoin d'une immense forêt.

Il était bien plus rapide qu'elle, et elle avait peur qu'il la distance, surtout après avoir vu cette lueur folle qui courait dans ces yeux, comme s'il la quittait pour toujours.

- Nicklaus Mickaelson, arrête-toi tout de suite ! cria-t-elle encore, énervée.

Klaus s'arrêta, surpris qu'elle utilise son nom entier. Il laissa échapper un léger rire, puis il se retourna vers elle, la bouche toujours pleine du sang de Damon, le regard et la posture sérieuse. Il avait l'air limite menaçant, comme ça, mais Caroline n'avait pas peur. Il ne lui ferait jamais de mal. Du moins pas physiquement. Elle le regarda, perdue. Elle avait envie de courir, de se jeter dans ses bras et de le serrer très fort contre elle, pour qu'il ne soit plus peiné. Pour qu'elle puisse voir ses mignonnes fossettes apparaître sur ses joues. Mais elle avait peur que si elle ne faisait même qu'un pas, il en profite pour partir, comme lorsque l'on essaye d'attraper un chat félin qui vous regarde prudemment, mais qui dès que vous esquisser le moindre petit mouvement, s'en va en courant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Caroline ? demanda Klaus. Tu ne le vois donc pas ?

- Voir quoi ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

- Je suis un monstre.

Il baissa les yeux, après cette confession qui lui pesait sur le cœur, ces temps-ci. Il ne méritait pas de la regarder, encore moins qu'elle le regarde. Il ne pouvait pas lui imposer sa monstruosité, son côté sombre et maléfique. Il ne pouvait pas non plus abandonner ce côté de lui, c'était indéniable : il commettait des choses horribles, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, c'était quelque chose qu'il ne contrôlait pas, parfois, qui prenait le dessus sur lui.

Caroline profita qu'il ait la tête baissé pour faire quelques pas. Elle prit une grande respiration et lui dit :

- Tu n'es pas un monstre. Tu es toi. Et tu n'es pas juste un monstre, et c'est tout, ce n'est pas ce qui te définit. Tu as pleins de qualités, de choses bonnes en toi, j'en suis sure. Et tu ne peux pas juste me dire tous ces mots que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure, puis partir la seconde d'après. Je suis là, avec toi.

Il releva la tête doucement, un regard hésitant rivé sur elle.

- Je ne te mérite pas, Caroline. Tu devrais partir et trouver quelqu'un de bien pour toi.

- C'est ce que tu veux ? demanda Caroline, blessée.

Klaus sentit la rage revenir en lui, comme un poison obscur.

- Bien sûr que ce n'est pas ce que je veux ! cria-t-il. Ce que je veux c'est que tu sois à moi, pour toujours, et que personne ne se mette entre nous. C'est trop égoïste, mais je m'en fiche.

Il lui tourna le dos pour reprendre son calme, lui refit face en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

- Arrête de crier, et arrête de dire que tu veux que je trouve quelqu'un puis de me dire que tu me veux pour toi, cela n'a aucun sens, dit Caroline d'une voix forte, se rapprochant de lui pour appuyer ses propos.

- J'arrête de crier si je le veux, cria-t-il. Si tu trouves quelqu'un je le haïrais du plus profond de moi-même.

Il se rapprocha d'elle lui aussi, laissant seulement quelques centimètres entre eux.

- Tu es à moi, souffla-t-il.

- Ah oui ? répondit Caroline, soudainement attirée par lui comme jamais. Je crois pourtant bien n'appartenir à personne.

Elle esquissa un sourire, son regard faisant la navette entre ses lèvres et ses yeux.

- Si, tu es à moi, rétorqua-t-il, un sourire se formant également sur son visage.

Le changement des traits de son visage était stupéfiant, ils s'éclairaient. Caroline crû mourir de désir lorsqu'elle vit apparaître ses petites fossettes sur ses joues.

- Bon et bien montre-moi combien je suis à toi, alors, prouve-le.

- Tu me défie ? demanda-t-il, tout sourire.

Caroline se mordit la lèvre inférieure et acquiesça, tous les membres de son corps voulant toucher le sien.

- Très bien murmura-t-il dans son oreille, la faisant fermer les yeux. Je pense que tu sais que je prends les défis très au sérieux, et que je les accomplis toujours.

Caroline acquiesça encore une fois, ne trouvant plus de mots à lui répondre.

Klaus la prit par la taille et la colla contre lui. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux, sentant tout son être se résumer à elle. Il ressentait toutes ces choses, qui lui étaient inconnues auparavant. Il voulait la garder dans ses bras pour toujours, la rendre heureuse.

Caroline se surprit à cligner des yeux rapidement, comme éblouie par la splendeur qu'il dégageait, et par la façon qu'il avait de la regarder, comme s'il n'y avait plus qu'elle sur cette terre. Elle se sentie se décontracter légèrement, mais elle était toujours tendue à cause de cette tension électrique et passionnante qui se dégageait entre eux. Elle reprit un peu le contrôle d'elle-même, et arrêta de cligner autant des yeux, pour se concentrer sur les siens.

Klaus remarqua qu'elle était un peu tendue, alors il déposa pleins de petits et tendres baisers sur ses joues. Caroline lui sourit, et il sentit cette chaleur familière l'envahir, comme à chaque fois qu'ils n'étaient rien que tous les deux, et qu'ils partageaient cette incroyablement connexion qui s'était établie entre eux, dès leur première rencontre. Il caressa son bras, posa une main sur sa joue pour l'approcher plus près de lui, tout en embrassant son cou.

Caroline fermait les yeux, appréciant chaque contact qu'il avait sur sa peau. Elle ne pouvait même pas trouver de mots pour décrire l'effet qu'il produisait sur elle en cet instant, son désir pour lui amplifié comme jamais. Rien que lorsqu'il embrassait son cou, elle se sentait proche du plaisir absolu, alors elle n'osait même pas s'imaginer la suite. S'il continuait comme ça, elle allait s'évanouir.

Klaus regarda la blonde dans les yeux, le sourire aux lèvres : sauf que son sourire tendre et attentionné s'était transformé en un sourire amusé et coquin. Après tout elle l'avait défié, et il devait lui montrer combien il la voulait, pas vrai ? Et bien elle ne savait pas dans quoi elle s'était engagée. Il attrapa ses lèvres entre les siennes et sa langue alla trouver la sienne, commençant un combat effréné et sans merci. Il caressa ses hanches, sentant l'envie de déchirer son t-shirt une nouvelle fois monter à la surface.

Caroline suffoquait presque, laissant échapper des petits gémissements, face à l'attaque offensive de Klaus. Elle sentit ses mains sur ses hanches, et devina qu'il allait encore une fois détruire son petit haut. Ne voulant pas revenir à Mystic Falls complétement nue, Caroline repoussa Klaus deux secondes et secoua la tête pour le dissuader et lui demander qu'il la laisse retirer son haut _normalement, _mais l'hybride sourit et tira sur les pans du tissu, qui se déchira, laissant apercevoir le soutien-gorge rose qu'elle portait en-dessous, ainsi que sa délicieuse peau nue. Caroline secoua la tête en riant, puis elle agrippa ses cheveux, l'attirant à lui pour renouer leur baiser.

Klaus la poussa contre un arbre, et Caroline ne put s'empêcher de se rappeler de leur tout premier baiser, lorsque l'Originel était dans le corps de Tyler. Elle se dit que ce baiser-là n'avait rien à voir, d'autant plus que cette fois c'était le magnifique visage et corps de Klaus qu'elle avait devant elle.

L'hybride fit glisser le haut rose de Caroline le long de ses bras, celle-ci lui enleva sa veste et son haut noir, puis elle l'embrassa avec fougue, laissant libre court à sa passion.

Klaus n'en revenait toujours pas : Caroline était bien là, dans ses bras, entrain de l'embrasser, lui. Il caressa le haut de la cuisse de la vampire, tandis que celle-ci lui retirait sa ceinture et fit glisser son pantalon. Il attrapa les deux jambes de Caroline, et elle les enroula autour de sa taille. Elle sentit combien il la voulait, et se surprit à penser qu'il avait raison, qu'elle était à lui. Jamais dans sa courte existence, elle n'aurait pensé un jour être aussi connectée avec quelqu'un. Elle le comprenait, et il la comprenait mieux que personne. Il embrassa encore une fois son cou, s'enivrant de son odeur qu'il trouvait si singulière, si propre à elle. Il la regarda rien qu'un instant, et elle comprit ce qu'il voulait. Sauf que cette fois c'est elle qui fut la plus rapide : elle s'approcha de son cou, le mordilla gentiment puis lécha la première goutte de sang avec extase. Elle lui tendit son poignet, et il s'abreuva de son sang délicieux, en souriant. Il put l'admirer en train de boire son sang, sous ses traits vampiriques, et il la trouvait encore plus magnifique, comme s'il découvrait Caroline sous un autre jour.

Lorsqu'elle en eut assez, Caroline revint face à lui, son dos toujours appuyé contre l'arbre, ses jambes toujours enroulées autour de lui. Klaus reposa son poignet, et embrassa doucement les lèvres pleines de son sang de Caroline. Leurs sangs s'entremêlèrent, tout comme leurs langues qui se rejoignirent, créant une union parfaite. Caroline gémit, pour lui faire comprendre son désir, confession intime qu'il devait aller plus vite. Klaus sourit : il était maître de la situation, tout comme il se devait de l'être…

- Est-ce qu'on vient juste de démolir cet arbre ? demanda Caroline, traçant des cercles de son doigt sur le torse nu et musclé de Klaus.

Elle regardait l'arbre de plus de trois mètres, par terre, près d'eux, préoccupée. Comment n'avait-elle pas pu réaliser que c'était eux et leurs ébats qui avaient détruit ce pauvre petit arbre ? Elle avait été tellement absorbée par ce que lui faisait Klaus que… Qu'elle ne se rappelait que vaguement la chute du conifère.

Klaus sourit et la serra un peu plus contre lui. Elle ne le faisait même pas exprès, mais elle arrivait toujours à le faire rire et sourire.

- Tu peux te montrer très sauvage, quand tu le veux, dit-il en embrassant le bout de son nez.

L'idée que Damon était surement en train de mourir, qu'Elena était toujours sans son humanité et que Stefan devait se sentir totalement impuissant devant ces deux situations, n'effleura même pas l'esprit de Caroline.

Elle mit sa tête sur sa main, accoudée pour mieux regarder Klaus, et lui dit, un sourire coquin aux lèvres :

- Et pourtant, tu n'as encore rien vu…

* * *

**Est-ce que vous voulez un peu plus de scènes comme celles-ci ? Pour une fois qu'ils ne se séparent pas à la fin du chapitre haha :).**

**Merci d'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review :).**


	9. Chapter 9

**Voilà le nouveau chapitre, je suis contente que le précédent vous ait plu, merci pour vos reviews qui comme toujours me font très plaisir ;)!**

**Bonne lecture !**

**PS : Kol n'est pas mort, comme dans la série (bien qu'il n'apparaisse pas dans mon histoire, c'est juste pour simplifier l'histoire de famille de Klaus).**

* * *

_Elle mit sa tête sur sa main, accoudée pour mieux regarder Klaus, et lui dit, un sourire coquin aux lèvres :_

_- Et pourtant, tu n'as encore rien vu…_

Caroline fermait les yeux, tandis que Klaus déposait de légers baisers sur son ventre, en remontant vers sa poitrine, pour finalement finir dans son cou. Il était allongé sur elle, protecteur, mais retenant son poids, ne voulant pas l'écraser ou lui causer une quelconque douleur. Enfin, il regarda le beau visage de Caroline, avec douceur. Cette fille, cette jeune femme, cette vampire, qu'importe ce qu'elle était, était incroyable. Jamais il n'aurait cru pouvoir avoir ce genre de pensées envers quelqu'un, le genre de pensées où l'on s'imagine dans le futur, avec une autre personne. Un futur à deux, et qui pour une fois, lui paraissait bon et logique. Pas de tueries inutiles, ou de chasses s'écoulant sur des centaines d'années. Juste elle, et lui, ensemble pour l'éternité. Il dut s'avouer que cette pensée l'effrayait tout de même. Pas d'être avec elle pour toujours, loin de là. Mais le fait qu'_elle_, soit avec lui pour toujours, ce qu'il n'était toujours pas vraiment convaincu qu'elle veuille vraiment.

Caroline ouvrit les yeux, ne sentant plus les baisers de Klaus. Elle voulut lui lancer une vanne comme quoi il ne fallait pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin, mais lorsqu'elle sentit l'intensité et la douceur avec lesquelles il la regardait, son souffle se coupa et aucun mot ne sortit de sa bouche. Elle s'émerveillait toujours du fait qu'elle était arrivée, juste en étant elle-même et sans même le chercher, à le faire tomber amoureux d'elle. C'était quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait expliquer, c'était arrivé, c'est tout. Et elle savait que de son côté, elle éprouvait quelque chose pour lui, c'était indéniable, sauf qu'elle ne savait pas vraiment comment définir ses sentiments. Elle se laissa aller à se noyer quelques secondes dans son beau regard bleu.

Klaus sourit, un peu gêné (encore une fois quelque chose qui le surprenait, n'étant pas habitué à ressentir de la gêne), prit une mèche des cheveux blonds de Caroline perdue dans ses cils, et lui remit doucement, en profitant pour caresser ses cheveux. Il déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Caroline, et s'allongea à ses côtés, un bras entourant toujours sa taille. Il caressa ensuite la cuisse de Caroline, et remonta plus haut la faisant frissonner et gémir, puis redescendit, jouant avec les ressentis de la jolie blonde. Elle se rapprocha de lui, passant sa main sur son torse, tandis qu'il continuait son petit jeu. Elle lui lança un regard un peu fou, mélange de frustration et de désir. Il sourit, puis embrassa son épaule, en lui lançant un regard de chien battu, comme il savait si bien faire. Caroline rit, puis renoua leurs lèvres. Klaus l'amena plus proche de lui, appuyant ses mains contre son dos pour la maintenir contre lui.

Des bruits parvinrent aux oreilles aiguisées de Caroline. Des pas lourds. Des voix : une voix profonde et grave, qui faisait la morale, et une voix plus aigüe, railleuse : Stefan et Elena. Caroline se figea, se décolla des lèvres de Klaus et se rappela soudain qu'il avait mordu Damon, et que son venin était en train d'attaquer tout son système pour finir par le tuer. Elle se retira à lui et se redressa d'un seul coup, un peu horrifiée, que Damon allait mourir, mais aussi (et intérieurement surtout), qu'Elena et Stefan les trouvent ici, comme ça…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Klaus, inquiet.

Il s'imagina différents scénarios : Caroline, rattrapée par ses scrupules d'avoir une fois encore succombée au grand méchant, ou bien réalisant qu'il ne lui plaisait pas plus que ça et qu'elle devait aller chercher Tyler, ou bien tout bêtement de revenir avec le triangle amoureux –aka Stefan-Elena-Damon-, et d'aider les frères Salvatore à secourir Elena.

- Ecoute, dit-elle. Je crois qu'ils viennent vers nous.

Il tendit l'oreille, et entendit effectivement des bruits de pas et de voix se rapprocher d'eux.

- C'est Stefan et Elena, j'en suis sure ! lança Caroline, toujours sans bouger et l'oreille aux aguets.

Klaus haussa les épaules, et se redressa. Caroline se releva, et enfila à la hâte les vêtements restés indemnes. Elle soupira en regardant son haut déchiré, qui laissait apercevoir tout son soutien-gorge. Peut-être que si elle le mettait à l'envers… ?

Klaus sourit en regardant Caroline tourner le peu de tissus de son haut qu'il lui restait de tous les côtés, cherchant celui qui la couvrirait le plus. Il trouvait cela mignon. Il se résigna à rassembler ses vêtements et à s'habiller. Il vint derrière Caroline, qui avait finalement remit son haut à sa position de départ, frustrée, et il posa sa veste sur ses épaules.

Caroline se retourna vers lui, surprise. Elle enfila la veste.

- Merci, dit-elle en souriant, contente de cette attention.

Elle ne doutait pas une seconde qu'il en faudrait autant à Stefan et Elena pour déceler le pourquoi du comment la veste de Klaus avait atterrit sur ses épaule, mais après tout, pourquoi s'en soucier. Elle eut quand même un rire un peu nerveux lorsqu'elle vit Stefan, portant Damon sur son épaule, et Elena qui trottinait derrière, en regardant autour d'elle comme si c'était plus intéressant que de voir l'un des frères mourant. Elle s'arrêta, et Caroline la vit qui les dévisageaient. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux pour les remettre en ordre, et sentit des petites branches emmêlés dedans. Mince. Elle n'avait pas pensé à faire ça avant. Bravo. Un grand sourire naquit sur le visage d'Elena. Celui de Stefan, par contre, était à la fois soucieux, énervé, surpris et dans l'incompréhension totale. Caroline ne pensait même pas qu'il était possible de ressentir autant de chose à la fois. Il déposa Damon sur le sol, et celui-ci toussa, clairement affaiblit.

- Bon, qui parle le premier ? s'impatienta Elena, qui se délectait de toute cette situation.

Stefan se racla la gorge, fusilla Elena du regard et eut l'air gêné de regarder Caroline en face. Klaus ne disait rien non plus, regardant Damon comme s'il n'était qu'un vulgaire déchet sur son passage.

- Bon et bien je vois que je dois m'y coller, reprit Elena en souriant. Jolie tenue, Caroline. Ta mère ne serait pas très contente de voir comment finissent les hauts assez chers que tu t'achètes.

Elle prit un air réprobateur, mais Caroline pouvait voir la lueur d'amusement qui courait dans ses yeux.

- La ferme, Elena, répliqua-t-elle, constatant que c'était l'expression qu'elle avait dit le plus à sa « meilleure amie » ces quelques dernières heures.

- Waouh, du calme, Caroline. Ce n'est pas très sympa. Je pourrais me vexer. Oh, attends une seconde ? Je ne peux plus. Grâce au crétin ou alors au saint qui est en train de mourir par terre.

Klaus trouva là la seule chose de sensé qu'Elena avait pu dire : Damon était un crétin. Il ne connaissait pas vraiment l'histoire qui s'était passé entre lui et Caroline, mais Stefan lui avait dit qu'il s'était servi d'elle comme d'un objet, et ça, Klaus ne pouvait le supporter. Il était satisfait de le voir souffrir et bientôt mourir. Mais il ne pouvait pas prévoir que Caroline n'était pas du même avis.

- Ecoute Caroline, fit Stefan, captant le regard intéressé d'Elena. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il se passe ici mais,…

- Menteur, coupa Elena en souriant et en regardant Klaus et Caroline. Il faut être aveugle pour ne pas voir ce qu'il s'est passé ici. Enfin, tu as vu l'état de cet arbre ?

Elle gloussa puis mis une main sur sa bouche, comme une enfant qui a dit une bêtise, sous le regard foudroyant de Stefan.

- Enfin bref, reprit celui-ci en reportant son attention sur la vampire blonde. Il faudrait… Il faudrait qu'on parle.

- Tu peux parler maintenant, dit Caroline.

Stefan se sentit mal à l'aise, alors il jeta un regard à Klaus et décida de s'adresser à lui.

- Je sais que tu ne portes vraiment pas Damon dans ton cœur, mais je te supplie de le laisser vivre, même si l'idée de le laisser comme ça m'a effleuré l'esprit.

Damon essaya de se redresser pour riposter, mais il était trop faible.

- Et pourquoi je ferais ça ? demanda Klaus.

- Parce que tu sais à quel point la famille est une chose importante.

Klaus secoua la tête.

- Je me fiche de Damon.

- Pour moi ? osa dire Caroline, en se tournant vers l'hybride.

- Pourquoi diable voudrais-tu le voir vivre ? demanda-t-il, surprit et irrité.

- Je ne le veux pas spécialement, je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec lui mais… Je sais qu'Elena a des sentiments pour lui, même si elle ne les ressent pas pour le moment…

- Amen, fit Elena. Ou pas.

Elle suivait les dialogues comme si elle assistait à un match de tennis, en souriant.

- … Et qu'il est important pour Stefan d'avoir son frère, comme tu as les tiens.

Elle jeta un regard implorant à Klaus et ajouta, en lui prenant la main :

- S'il te plait.

Klaus fut touché par le fait qu'elle tienne sa main, devant tout le monde, devant ses amis.

Il regarda Damon d'un air médisant, puis mordit son poignet et lui mit dans la bouche, sans vraiment réfléchir, se disant déjà que si Damon lançait une quelconque pique, il le remordait sur le champ et cette fois ci, prendrait plaisir à le regarder mourir. Mais lorsque Damon reprit peu à peu ses esprits, étonnamment, il ne dit rien.

- Merci, fit Stefan, soulagé.

- Ce n'est vraiment pour aucun de vous trois que je l'ai fait, répliqua Klaus en regardant le triangle amoureux.

Caroline vint lui prendre la main, se demandant quand toute cette retenue de meurtre allait finir par exploser en lui. Elle secoua la tête pour chasser cette pensée, mais elle resta, et prit sa place dans un coin de son cerveau. Stefan tapota sur l'épaule de Damon, qui se releva péniblement, mais surement.

- On va sortir les mouchoirs, dit Elena.

- Ferme là, répliquèrent en chœur Damon, Stefan, Klaus et Caroline.

Ils se regardèrent tous et faillirent rire de la situation, avec une Elena mimant la vexée, mais ils se continrent, et Damon rebroussa chemin, sans un mot pour Caroline qui venait de sauver sa vie. Cela exaspéra Klaus.

Caroline prit son visage dans ses mains, le forçant à se concentrer sur elle, et elle seule. Elle caressa ses traits, inquiète de sa réaction.

Il lui fallut un effort surhumain (ce qu'il était, d'ailleurs, surhumain), pour retrouver des pensées plus douces, moins meurtrières. Son esprit revint vers Caroline. Elle avait de grands yeux écarquillés, et il se demanda s'il lui faisait peur.

- N'ai pas peur, chuchota-t-il.

Caroline frissonna.

- Je n'ai pas peur.

Du moins pas de lui directement mais de ce qu'il pourrait faire. Elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, doucement et rapidement, puis se blottit dans ses bras, se fichant de Stefan qui les regardaient avec de grands yeux ébahis, et d'Elena qui riait presque et courrait pour rattraper et se moquer de Damon.

Quand soudain, Caroline aperçut une trainée noire, une personne vampirique n'appartenant pas à leur « groupe », se déplacer dans les bois…

* * *

**Qui est cette mystérieuse personne, et quel impact aura t-elle sur Klaus et Caroline et les autres ?**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires dans une rewiew :)!**

**A plus !**


	10. Chapter 10

**Voici le chapitre 10 ! Merci pour votre soutien et vos remarques, ça me fait toujours autant plaisir ;).**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_Quand soudain, Caroline aperçut une trainée noire, une personne vampirique n'appartenant pas à leur « groupe », se déplacer dans les bois…_

Caroline crut d'abord avoir rêvé, puis elle entendit du bruit sur sa gauche. Elle s'écarta légèrement de Klaus, mais en le tenant toujours, et tourna la tête vers l'endroit d'où était provenu le bruit… Klaus se tendit : elle regarda son visage et vit qu'il était à l'écoute, et que son regard était vif. Il avait remarqué tout comme elle que quelqu'un les épiaient.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? chuchota Caroline.

Mais Klaus mit un doigt sur sa bouche pour lui intimer de se taire. Il lâcha Caroline et fit un tour sur lui-même pour regarder les alentours, se concentrant sur chaque morceau de forêt. Soudain, son oreille fut sensible à un bruit : tout se déroula en une fraction de secondes. Une brindille qui craque, un léger débattement. Il se retourna plus vite qu'il ne put l'imaginer, et la vit. Il l'avait déjà vue quelque part, mais sur mille années d'existence, il ne se souvenait plus exactement où. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui lui importait le plus : cette femme venue de son passé tenait Caroline par les cheveux d'une main, et paraissait prête à lui arracher la tête avec son autre main. Klaus resta bouche bée. Il allait attaquer, voulait attaquer, mais il se sentait paralyser. Une sorcière ? Non, il pouvait bouger sa main, et peut être même tout son corps. Mais la peur que cette femme ne touche à _sa _Caroline, le paralysait.

- Bonjour, Klaus, fit la femme brune habillée de noir.

Elle avait les cheveux mi- longs et très raides, la peau très blanche et des yeux verts flamboyants, ternis par la rage et la tristesse. Mais elle souriait, d'un sourire victorieux qui ne laissait rien présager de bon.

- Tu te rappelles de moi ? continua-t-elle.

Klaus la fixa plus longuement : il l'avait déjà vue, il en était sur maintenant. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder Caroline et de se demander ce qui allait se passer.

- Je m'en serais douté, fit-elle avec un sourire de dégout, sa rage reprenant le dessus. Tu ne te souviens de _rien. _Tu as détruit ma vie.

Caroline voulut se racler la gorge pour rappeler de sa présence, mais elle n'était pas vraiment dans la position de tenter quoique soit. Cette fille l'avait prise totalement par surprise, et elle ne l'avait pas même pas entendue arriver ! Attaquer quelqu'un dans le dos, c'est lâche, très lâche. Klaus n'arrêtait pas de la regarder, ses yeux étaient inquiets mais son visage était fermé. Il voulait s'en doute jouer celui qui n'en a rien à faire. Elle, ne pouvait regarder que lui. La fille brune lui tirait les cheveux et la maintenait par la gorge : elle avait tenté de se libérer, mais Caroline était sure que la fille avait à peine sentie sa résistance. Comment se faisait-il qu'elle soit si forte ? Et qui était-elle ? Pourquoi Klaus avait-il détruit sa vie ? Il n'avait même pas l'air de la reconnaître. Et quand est-ce qu'il allait se décider à lui répondre, bon Dieu ! Ce n'était pas comme si elle était à deux doigts de se faire tuer, non, pas du tout… !

Klaus se racla la gorge.

- Et en quoi ai-je détruit ta vie ?

- 1150. Montréal. Lorsque je suis revenue à ma famille, ils étaient tous morts.

Klaus fouilla dans ses souvenirs et c'est là que tout lui revint : il errait dans le nord de l'Amérique, à la recherche d'une distraction. Et à Montréal, il y avait cette famille : deux parents extrêmement riches, appartenant aux plus hauts rangs sociaux. Et leurs enfants, onze enfants. La mère de ces enfants, était une puissante sorcière, et il avait préféré éradiquer toute la famille, plutôt que d'en laisser un vivre. Pourtant, il en restait une, dont il n'avait jamais soupçonné l'existence, qui se tenait devant lui, menaçant la vie de la seule femme, la seule personne qu'il avait jamais aimée.

- Je m'en souviens. Ta mère était une sorcière.

- Oui, une très bonne sorcière.

- Comment cela se fait-il, que tu sois un vampire ? demanda Klaus.

- J'ai rencontré ton père, Michael. Il te cherchait.

Klaus se paralysa, comme à chaque fois qu'on lui parlait de l'homme qui l'avait haït dès sa naissance, puis poursuivit dans le but de le tuer tout au long de son existence.

Mais cet homme n'était plus qu'un mauvais souvenir.

- Michael est mort, sourit Klaus.

- Oh, je sais, répondit la femme brune. C'est bien pour cela que je suis ici. Je vais te tuer. J'ai ce qu'il faut pour, Michael m'a tout dit, et je me suis renseignée.

Elle siffla, et quatre vampires rappliquèrent aussitôt, se plaçant derrière elle, l'air menaçant.

- Et tu crois que toi et quatre vampires pourraient venir à bout de moi ? railla Klaus, pas le moins du monde effrayé.

- J'en suis persuadée. Mais tu vois, ce qui m'étonne le plus, c'est que ton père m'a dit que tu ne ressentais rien. Pourtant j'aimerais vraiment voir ta réaction si je tuais cette fille…

Elle caressa le cou de Caroline, qui écarquilla les yeux, elle vraiment effrayée.

Klaus ne réfléchit pas plus d'une seconde. Elle menaçait Caroline, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire d'autre ? Il se jeta sur la femme, le visage déformé par la fureur et la panique. Il tira Caroline de ses bras, mais celle-ci l'avait devancé. Elle rompit le cou de Caroline, puis la poussa dans les bras de Klaus. Le corps sans vie de Caroline s'affaissa dans ses bras et il la regarda avec horreur. Sa rage le dépassa, prit le dessus sur lui. Il laissa Caroline par terre, et tenta de repousser les quatre vampires qui l'attaquait, ainsi que la femme brune qui voulut arracher le cœur de la poitrine de sa bien-aimée. Sauf que _jamais_, il ne laisserait cela se produire. Il n'avait pas attendu des millénaires pour tomber sur une femme comme Caroline, pour qu'on la lui enlève à peine deux années après. Il mordit et arracha le cœur de deux des vampires. Les deux autres, voyant leurs camarades tombés, reculèrent et regardèrent la femme brune, en attente d'un commandement.

Elle eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, que Stefan et Damon bondissaient sur les deux vampires et leur planta un bout de bois dans le cœur. Ils s'affaissèrent également.

- Je reviendrais, cria la femme brune, haineuse.

Elle disparut en un quart de seconde.

Klaus se tourna directement vers Caroline. Il savait qu'elle allait recouvrir ses esprits dans quelques minutes, mais il ne supportait pas la vue de son corps sans vie. Il s'accroupit, et poussa les cheveux blonds désordonnés qui tombaient sur le visage de la vampire. Il caressa son visage, ne supportant plus de ne pas la voir bouger.

- Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? demanda Stefan derrière lui.

- Ça va aller, répondit Klaus sans prendre la peine de se retourner.

Il n'avait aucunement envie de remercier les frères Salvatore. Surtout ce maudit Damon. Bien qu'il se rattrapait un peu.

Klaus continua de regarder Caroline, impatient.

- Qui était cette femme, que veut-elle ? demanda Stefan.

- Me tuer, répondit Klaus, toujours dos aux deux frères.

- Mais c'est impossible… Est-ce qu'elle avait le pieu en chêne blanc ?

- Je ne sais pas…

Klaus prit la main de Caroline dans la sienne.

- Allez, Caroline, reviens, murmura-t-il en traçant des cercles de son pouce sur son poignet.

Caroline eut un sursaut, comme lorsque l'on s'endort et qu'on a l'impression de tomber. Elle s'inquiéta et sa respiration se fit saccadée. Elle se débattit de la personne qui la tenait, agenouillée près d'elle. Elle ne voulait pas mourir, on voulait la tuer.

- C'est moi Caroline, c'est moi. C'est Klaus.

Elle entendit son nom et se calma aussitôt. Klaus prit son visage entre ses mains, et la regarda, inquiet. Elle cessa presque de respirer à cause de la proximité de son visage. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il soit inquiet, elle allait bien. Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit les corps gisants des quatre vampires… Où était la femme brune ? Elle fronça les sourcils.

- Qu'y a-t-il, Caroline ? demanda Klaus doucement.

- Où est… Où est la femme brune ?

- Partie, fit Klaus en se pinçant les lèvres, l'air grave. Elle ne te touchera plus _jamais_, tu m'entends ? _Jamais_.

Son ton menaçant fit frissonner Caroline, et elle pouvait revoir en lui le monstre qu'il était, qu'il avait été. Mais il la protégeait, elle, ne se souciait que d'elle. C'était quelque chose d'incroyable, de pouvoir changer quelqu'un, de pouvoir amener une personne qui faisait tous les mauvais choix à se soucier de vous. Elle se blottit contre son torse, car outre tout ce qu'il avait pu faire, c'était là qu'elle se sentait le mieux. Klaus caressa ses cheveux. Elle croisa le regard de Stefan, un regard encore choqué et inquiet, mais il détourna aussitôt les yeux.

- Vis avec, lança Caroline, agacée.

Damon ricana lorsqu'il vit l'air perplexe et surpris de Stefan.

- J'essaye, répliqua-t-il. On va ramener Elena a Mystic Fall's. On vous… voit là-bas, alors ?

- Oui. A plus, répondit Caroline en les regardant s'éloigner.

Elle releva la tête pour voir le visage soucieux de Klaus. Elle caressa son visage.

- Tout va bien se passer, le rassura-t-elle.

- J'ai eu peur, avoua-t-il, comme si c'était le pire sentiment du monde qu'il ait éprouvé.

Elle le prit dans ses bras. Jamais personne ne l'avait pris dans ses bras comme Caroline le faisait maintenant. Comme quelqu'un qui se souciait de lui, qui voulait le réconforter. Jamais personne n'avait voulu le faire, ou n'avait cru qu'il en avait besoin. Il se laissa aller contre sa poitrine, décrispant son dos.

Tout allait bien se passer… Elle n'en savait rien, mais il ferait tout pour lui donner raison. Il ne laisserait rien ni personne la blesser, car il savait maintenant que tout pour lui, tout, se résumait à elle.

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre, il y aura plus d'interactions entre Klaus et Caroline dans le prochain chapitre...**

**Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre opinion dans une review ! A plus :) !**


	11. Chapter 11

**Merci pour vos reviews, you are awesome guys :)!**

**Comme prévu voici un chapitre Klaus & Caroline.**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira... ;)**

* * *

_Tout allait bien se passer… Elle n'en savait rien, mais il ferait tout pour lui donner raison. Il ne laisserait rien ni personne la blesser, car il savait maintenant que tout pour lui, tout, se résumait à elle._

Caroline avait un peu de sang des quatre vampires, et peut être du sien aussi, sur ses vêtements. Avec son t-shirt déchiré, ses cheveux emmêlés, tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était prendre une douche. Elle portait encore la veste de Klaus et ne pouvait s'empêcher de se blottir dedans sur le trajet du retour, sur le siège passager, à côté de lui. Elle lui jeta un regard en biais et discret : il était concentré sur la route, mais avait une allure plutôt décontracté (aussi décontracté qu'un vampire hybride qui venait d'être ouvertement menacé par une femme surgissant du passé, et qui de plus avait failli la tuer), rien de plus normal. Mais même s'il ne s'en rendait pas compte, il arrivait à dégager son charme irrésistible. Et lui, n'avait pas l'air de s'être privé de douche pendant trois jours. Caroline essaya discrètement de remettre de l'ordre dans ses cheveux, mais sans grand succès. Elle n'osait même plus le regarder, tellement elle avait honte de ce à quoi elle devait ressembler. Elle jeta un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur, et arrêta tout de suite, sentant que cela allait aggraver les choses. Elle fut surprise qu'elle tente par tous les moyens de lui plaire, qu'elle veuille lui plaire à tout instant. Elle commençait vraiment à être très attachée à lui, et ça l'effrayait un peu…

Klaus se concentrait sur la route, voulant arriver vite à Mystic Fall's. Il voyait que Caroline semblait impatiente. Elle n'arrêtait pas de toucher ses cheveux, de bouger nerveusement, et de se tortiller. Lors d'un passage piéton, il dut laisser passer un groupe de dix personnes, et il vit Caroline soupirer. Il voulut lui demander s'il avait son autorisation pour passer de force sur ces personnes, mais il eut un pressentiment que la blague serait de mauvais goût.

- Où veux-tu aller ? demanda-t-il, en gentleman mais en espérant qu'elle répondrait chez lui…

Caroline le regarda, et hésita : elle aurait préféré qu'il ne demande rien, et qu'il l'emmène directement chez lui, mais le fait qu'il demande le rendait encore plus charmant et irrésistible… Elle mourrait d'envie de dire qu'elle voulait bien aller chez lui, mais elle trouvait cela un peu déplacé… Pour toute réponse elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure en lui lançant un regard, tentant de lui expliquer ce qu'elle ressentait. Et bizarrement, il sembla comprendre.

- De toute façon j'ai déjà décidé que je t'embarquais chez moi, continua-t-il, ayant en effet plus ou moins deviné les pensées de la jolie blonde. J'espère que tu n'emmétras pas d'oppositions.

- Nop', fit Caroline en souriant. Pas d'oppositions.

Elle continua de sourire jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent devant chez lui.

Comme d'habitude, Klaus fit le tour de la voiture en trois quart de seconde, et lui ouvrit sa portière. Elle sortit, le remercia, mais se sentit mal à l'aise, du fait de sa propreté douteuse…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Klaus, en souriant.

- Rien, rien, s'empressa de dire Caroline. On y va ?

- Dis-moi, insista l'hybride.

Il bloqua Caroline et la fixa intensément, rendant la jeune femme encore plus mal à l'aise.

- Non, c'est juste que… Je ne dois pas être très jolie à voir…

Klaus haussa les sourcils, étonné que ce soit son apparence qui préoccupe la jeune vampire à ce moment précis. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle soit mal à l'aise de retourner chez lui, ou alors effrayée de revoir la vampire brune, mais tout ce qui l'inquiétait, c'était de savoir si elle était jolie ou pas.

- A mes yeux, tu es toujours jolie, répondit-il sincèrement, faisant rougir Caroline. Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi tu t'inquiètes de ça.

Elle haussa les épaules et lui fit un petit sourire timide. Il embrassa le haut de son crâne, et se retourna pour se diriger vers la maison, presque pressé. Caroline en déduisit qu'il était gêné de montrer autant de signes d'affection. En même temps, en plus de mille ans, il n'avait jamais fait preuve d'autant d'attention envers quelqu'un, et là, en un court laps de temps, il se montrait affectueux. Cela devait peut être lui faire peur. Cela la rassura, car au moins elle savait qu'ils étaient sur la même longueur d'ondes.

Elle entra dans la grande maison de l'Original, et elle s'imprégna de la chaleur et de l'odeur familière qui y régnait. Klaus revint vers elle, comme s'il ne pouvait pas se passer de la voir plus de quelques minutes. Caroline lui offrit un grand sourire. Il s'arrêta, et lui sourit aussi. Il ne comprenait toujours pas quelle était la forme de sorcellerie qu'elle exerçait sur lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire, Love ? demanda-t-il, tentant tant bien que mal de reprendre ses esprits.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit la blonde. Tu ne t'inquiète pas plus que ça de cette femme qui va revenir pour te tuer ?

Elle disait ça sur le ton de la plaisanterie, mais elle était très sérieuse. Cette femme avait dit qu'elle reviendrait. Elle voulait tuer Klaus. Elle eut mal à la tête rien qu'à penser à un monde où il ne serait plus. Pourtant cette femme venait se venger de lui. Parce qu'il avait tué toute sa famille. Elle n'arrivait pas à le croire, ne le croyait plus capable de ce genre de choses, lorsqu'elle le voyait, devant elle, souriant comme sourirait n'importe qui, et pas comme un cruel monstre. Elle n'y pouvait rien : elle devait s'avouer qu'elle aimait cette part de lui, cette part torturée et complexe. Mais l'amour de Klaus semblait plus fort, plus profond, que sa monstruosité. Et c'était là une chose que Caroline devait bien lui reconnaître.

- Parce que moi si, avoua-t-elle, ne laissant pas le temps à l'hybride de parler.

Elle s'en voulait d'en vouloir à cette femme. Mais elle ne pouvait pas le perdre. C'était inconcevable. Klaus se rapprocha d'elle, il caressa son front soucieux, pour tenter de la détendre.

- Je ne la laisserais plus te faire du mal, lui dit-il. Je te le promets, Caroline.

- Ce n'est pas pour moi que j'ai peur, idiot.

Klaus haussa les sourcils, toujours surpris qu'elle puisse l'insulter et qu'il n'ait strictement aucune envie de meurtre.

- Et bien c'est toi l'idiote, dans ce cas-là. Combien de personnes ont essayé de me tuer depuis que je suis à Mystic Fall's ? Beaucoup. Et pourtant regarde, je suis toujours là.

Il écarta les bras pour montrer de sa présence, arrachant un sourire à Caroline. Elle avait peur pour lui ! Il ne put s'empêcher de répondre à son merveilleux sourire.

- Est-ce que tu viens juste de me traiter d'idiote ? demanda Caroline, taquine.

- Je ne sais pas Love, répondit-il en entrant dans son jeu. Est-ce que je l'ai fait ?

- Je crois bien que oui...

Caroline se rapprocha de lui. Il admira son beau visage, ses boucles blondes désordonnées n'enlevant rien à son charme. Il allait embrasser ses délicieuses lèvres, mais Caroline recula.

- Je dois vraiment prendre une douche, avant.

Caroline se débarrassa de ses vêtements sales, puis elle entra dans la douche.

Elle s'enveloppa d'une serviette, se regarda dans le grand miroir : c'était beaucoup mieux. Elle recula toujours en se regardant, et faillit faire tomber une petite armoire, qu'elle rattrapa au dernier moment grâce à sa force vampirique, mais cela produisit un bruit épouvantable.

Le sang de Klaus se glaça lorsqu'il entendit le bruit. Il avait pris une douche, lui aussi, et était en train de s'habiller. Il n'avait mis que son pantalon, mais il s'en fichait bien. Il se déplaça, et en quelques secondes fut près de sa porte, prêt à la défoncer s'il le fallait.

- Caroline ? cria-t-il presque, inquiet.

Si quelqu'un s'en prenait à elle, il allait se faire un plaisir de le faire souffrir, puis de lui arracher le cœur.

- Oui, tout va bien ! fit la blonde.

Mais il connaissait trop bien les « méchants », obligeants leurs victimes à dire que tout allait bien. Il devait la voir pour la croire.

- Tu es sûre ? Tu peux m'ouvrir ?

Caroline ouvrit la porte, et sortit, enroulée dans sa serviette, les cheveux encore mouillés. Il n'y avait personne d'autre dans la pièce, et les épaules de Klaus se décontractèrent.

- Tout va bien, répéta Caroline en lui souriant. Désolé, mais même en vampire je reste un peu maladroite…

Elle montra l'armoire et il sourit, content qu'elle aille bien. Elle s'approcha de lui, et passa ses bras autour de son cou. Klaus laissa courir ses mains sur la serviette de la vampire, rapprochant son corps du sien, pensant à la vitesse à laquelle cette serviette pourrait être par terre… Caroline le regardait de cet air qui faisait fondre son cœur.

- Je te dois quelque chose, je crois, murmura-t-elle en approchant son visage du sien.

Elle posa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Tu n'aurais pas un t-shirt ou une chemise à me prêter ? demanda-t-elle. Mes vêtements sont tout déchirés…

Il lui lança un sourire narquois, regardant la jeune femme dans sa serviette.

- Tu n'as pas besoin d'un t-shirt, tu peux rester comme ça si tu te sens mieux, ça ne me dérange pas.

Elle lui lança un regard en penchant la tête sur le côté, les lèvres au bord du rire, hésitant entre exploser de rire et entre le réprimander.

Elle finit par rire, devant son expression innocente, avec ses yeux auxquels elle ne pouvait pas résister.

Son rire était si merveilleux, qu'il n'avait plus qu'une envie : continuer à la faire rire jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Caroline s'approcha de lui, l'air de réfléchir à ce qu'elle allait faire.

- En fait, je crois bien que je me sentirais mieux sans cette serviette, dit-elle innocemment… Elle me gratte.

- Ah oui ? sourit Klaus, posant ses mains dans le dos de la jeune femme.

Caroline acquiesça, le regard taquin. Klaus essuya de son doigt une goutte d'eau qui coulait sur son cou, puis il redescendit sa main en caressant son bras. Caroline le regardait faire, le trouvant terriblement sexy. Il tira enfin sur sa serviette, qu'il jeta au loin. Il admira son corps, puis Caroline vint se coller contre son torse nu. Il enroula ses bras autour d'elle, et la plaqua contre le mur. Il renoua ses lèvres aux siennes, et l'embrassa avec passion.

Caroline ne pourrait jamais s'habituer à ça. Jamais. Enfin si, elle pourrait très facilement s'y habituer, mais jamais s'en lasser, jamais s'en passer. Elle sentit les baisers fiévreux qu'il déposait dans son cou, sur sa poitrine, tandis qu'elle caressait ses cheveux blonds.

Il revint ensuite sur sa bouche, et elle ferma les yeux, se sentant en parfaite sécurité…

* * *

**Tada ! Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?**

**Il faut quand même qu'ils profitent un peu de leur éternité... :p **

**La femme brune va probablement refaire bientôt son apparition, mais je n'en dis pas plus...**

**A bientôt ;)!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonjour bonjour ! Je suis désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps à poster ce chapitre, j'ai vraiment pas vu le temps passé. Maintenant, je suis en vacances :D. Donc je vais avoir le temps de poster des chapitres, mais je tiens à préciser que l'histoire touche presque à sa fin... :p**_  
_

**J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre, bonne lecture et encore merci pour vos reviews, j'ai atteint les 100 c'est fou ! Et bienvenue aux nouveaux followers :D!**

* * *

_Il revint ensuite sur sa bouche, et elle ferma les yeux, se sentant en parfaite sécurité…_

Caroline se réveilla sur le torse nu de Klaus, la couverture à peine tirée sur eux. Elle releva la tête vers son visage et constata qu'il dormait encore. Elle s'étira, et se releva sur son coude. Klaus semblait si paisible et gentil, quand il dormait. Qui pourrait lui vouloir du mal, lorsqu'on le voyait ainsi ? Elle se surprit à sourire comme une idiote rien qu'en observant son beau visage, et en écoutant son souffle mesuré et régulier. Elle se laissa retomber sur le matelas, et se blottit contre son torse. Il poussa un long soupir tout en se mettant face à elle, son bras entourant maintenant sa taille, et sa tête se positionnant sur celle de Caroline. Elle sourit malgré elle, et posa une main sur son torse, traçant des cercles de ses doigts en attendant qu'il se réveille.

Elle laissa son esprit vagabonder entre toutes les péripéties des derniers jours, tous ces moments passés avec Klaus… Elena ! Elle devrait être auprès d'elle, elle ne pouvait pas la laisser tomber comme ça. Mais elle était heureuse que le bras de Klaus l'entoure, lui donnant un prétexte pour ne pas se rendre près de sa « meilleure amie ». Par contre, Bonnie aussi allait avoir besoin d'aide. Et elle, elle profitait de son temps avec l'Originel. Mais elle ne put s'empêcher de penser à la femme qui menaçait de débarquer à tout moment, prête à le tuer coute que coute. Elle eut un léger frisson, et elle sentit le bras de Klaus la serrer plus fort. Son esprit vint vers Tyler… Elle se demandait où il était, ce qu'il faisait, et sa réaction s'il savait où elle se trouvait en ce moment. Elle était toujours blessée et triste qu'il ne fasse plus partie de sa vie… Elle avait longtemps pensé qu'il était son grand amour, mais après avoir rencontré Klaus, avoir vu cette connexion naitre entre eux et toutes ces choses inexplicables faisant qu'elle savait que c'était Klaus qu'elle choisirait, elle ne pouvait plus douter.

Elle repensa ensuite à sa discussion avec Klaus, à ces moments où il la faisait rêver, en lui disant qu'il l'emmènerait à la découverte du monde, qu'il lui ferait voir toutes les merveilles qui existaient sur terre. Elle savait qu'il ne mentait pas, et qu'un jour elle se rendrait avec lui, à Paris, Rome, Tokyo, Londres… ! Elle avait tellement hâte de découvrir cette vie, et de la partager avec lui, mais cela était tellement effrayant que sa respiration se fit plus rapide. Elle avait toute l'éternité devant elle. C'était tout aussi effrayant.

Klaus se réveilla, le corps de Caroline collé contre lui, sa main enveloppant sa taille. Il avait la tête dans ses beaux cheveux blonds. Il se recula légèrement et la vit qui fermait les yeux, mais il sentit qu'elle ne dormait pas. Elle ouvrit les yeux mais elle n'avait toujours pas remarqué qu'il s'était réveillé. Il sourit en la regardant penser. Elle fronçait parfois les sourcils, ou bien souriait d'un air rêveur. Il posa un baiser sur son front pour lui montrer qu'il était conscient. Elle eut un léger sursaut, mais elle savait que ce n'était que lui, qu'il n'y avait aucune raison pour elle d'avoir peur.

- Hey, fit Caroline, un doux sourire naissant sur ses lèvres.

Il se pencha pour embrasser ses lèvres, puis il se redressa et s'étira.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-il en enfilant une chemise et un jean.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit la blonde. Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?

Elle s'assit en tailleur sur le lit. Il s'approcha d'elle en souriant, et posa un autre baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Hmm, oui je pourrais faire ça toute la journée, dit Caroline.

Klaus rit. Elle déposa un baiser sur son torse, puis boutonna sa chemise. Elle se leva, fouilla dans ses affaires et en sortit une autre chemise, plus longue. Elle l'enfila, sous le regard de Klaus. Il soupira.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Caroline.

- Tu es magnifique, dit-il.

Elle rougit, ne s'attendant pas à recevoir un compliment.

- Vous n'êtes pas mal non plus, rit elle en mimant une révérence.

Il sourit et baissa la tête, lui administrant son petit sourire en coin, les yeux un peu baissés. Elle courut vers lui et l'embrassa. Ils rirent tous les deux. Tout était parfait.

Parfait, jusqu'à ce que Klaus tende l'oreille, une seconde trop tard : déjà, deux vampires avaient attrapés Caroline et la femme brune s'approchait de lui, un sourire machiavélique sur le visage. Elle tenait un pieu qu'il reconnut : c'était un pieu en chêne blanc, il en était sûr. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui préoccupait le plus Klaus : Caroline, _sa _Caroline, était détenue et se débattait entre les mains de deux vampires très baraqués. Klaus se jeta sur l'un deux et lui arracha le cœur. Son visage était décomposé par la haine… et par la peur. Alors qu'il commençait déjà à se tourner vers l'autre vampire pour lui faire le même sort que son acolyte, les yeux de Klaus se révulsèrent, tandis que son visage se tordait de douleur. Ses genoux lâchèrent, et il porta une main sur sa poitrine. Le pieu y était enfoncé.

- NON ! cria Caroline, se débattant comme jamais.

Mais le vampire était vieux, et du coup beaucoup plus fort qu'elle : il la plaqua contre le mur, si fort que son cou se brisa, et qu'elle tomba dans les abimes de son inconscient, avec pour dernière image le visage de Klaus, masque de douleur, d'incompréhension et d'injustice.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, Caroline se trouvait dans un lit. Un lit, mais où ça ? Elle s'agitât, ne sachant plus trop ce qu'il se passait, ni comment elle était arrivée jusqu'ici. Une main se posa sur son bras. Elle s'immobilisa et pensa tout de suite, avec logique :

- Klaus !

Elle ouvrit les yeux, prête à voir son beau visage près d'elle, la regardant avec douceur et amusement. Elle s'apprêtait à le voir l'embrasser, puis à ce qu'il lui lance une pique, comme il faisait toujours. Mais lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle vit le visage grave et inquiet de Stefan.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? Que fais-tu là ? Où suis-je ?

- Tu ne te rappelle de rien ? J'espérais que tu m'éclairerais. Tu m'as appelé, mais quand je suis arrivé, tu étais par terre, inconsciente.

Caroline s'agaça : Stefan n'avait répondu à aucune de ses questions. Elle se releva et regarda autour d'elle. Elle était chez elle. Elle ne comprenait pas. Et où diable était Klaus ?

- Tu m'as amené ici ? demanda-t-elle, suspicieuse.

- Oui, je t'ai déplacé, tu étais chez les Mickaelson.

Et là Caroline se rappela : les images lui revenaient en rafale dans son esprit. Elle qui court dans les bras de Klaus parce qu'elle a envie de l'embrasser, lui qui tend l'oreille le visage inquiet, les deux vampires l'attrapant, Klaus tuant l'un d'eux, et puis… Son visage se mua d'horreur. Elle se rappelait l'expression de celui de Klaus, lorsque la vampire brune l'avait poignardé. Elle se rappelait chacun de ses traits à cet instant précis. Caroline regarda tout autour d'elle, les sourcils froncés. Elle partit vers la fenêtre, une main dans les cheveux, portant toujours la chemise de Klaus, qui sentait son odeur, puis elle alla vers la porte. Stefan la suivait des yeux d'un regard inquiet.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il doucement pour ne pas l'inquiéter. Où est-il ?

- Je… Je ne sais pas ! La vampire brune ! Elle l'a poignardé. Avec un pieu en chêne blanc.

- Quoi ? Elle est revenue.

Caroline hocha la tête, mais elle n'arrivait plus à penser correctement. Klaus, Klaus était peut être mort, et elle n'en savait rien. Elle ne savait pas où il était. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, tandis qu'elle bougeait dans tous les sens.

Les mains de Stefan se posèrent sur ses épaules, l'immobilisant.

- Il n'est pas mort, Caroline, lui dit-il en la regardant dans les yeux. Sinon, on le serait aussi.

Les épaules de Caroline s'affaissèrent légèrement sous le coup du soulagement, mais celui-ci n'était qu'éphémère. Même s'il n'était pas mort, elle n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où il se trouvait, et cette femme l'avait et le voulait mort.

- Stefan, on doit le retrouver, on ne peut pas le laisser.

Stefan était suspicieux ce qui agaçait au plus haut point Caroline.

- Elle veut le tuer, Stefan, elle a été assez claire là-dessus.

Stefan prit deux secondes pour réfléchir, mais Caroline n'avait pas deux secondes.

- Bien, prends tout le temps qu'il te faut pour décider s'il est temps pour toi de mourir ou pas, mais moi je ne veux pas mourir, et surtout je ne veux pas qu'il meurt. Alors avec toi ou non, j'y vais.

Elle prit un jean dans son armoire et l'enfila. Elle enleva à regret la chemise de Klaus, et enfila un t-shirt, pour être plus à l'aise lorsqu'elle devra se battre. Lorsqu'elle sortit de la maison, ses clés de voiture en main, elle sentit la présence de Stefan derrière elle. Bien, elle aurait grandement besoin d'un renfort.

Ils s'installèrent dans la voiture, et elle démarra.

- On va trouver Bonnie. J'espère que sa crise de folie est passée et qu'elle pourra nous aider.

Ils trouvèrent la sorcière, et après une petite discussion, Caroline réussit à la convaincre de faire un sort. Elle localisa un entrepôt, à une dizaine de kilomètres de là. Caroline la remercia et partit en vitesse, Stefan sur ses talons. Le vampire appela son frère pour le tenir au courant. Celui-ci allait rester auprès d'Elena, qui apparemment, était détenue dans leur maison et leur rendait la vie impossible. En temps normal, cela aurait outrée et inquiétée Caroline, mais là elle avait beaucoup plus important à faire. Elle tenta de se relaxer, en pensant qu'elle serait tout de suite avertit s'il était mort, puisqu'elle mourrait aussi. Mais ensuite elle se rappela que s'il mourrait, sa lignée de vampire mourrait avec lui, mais une bonne dizaine de minutes après. Ses doigts étaient crispés sur le volant, et elle avait depuis longtemps dépassé la vitesse limitée. S'il mourrait, elle mourrait avec lui… D'un côté, cela la rassurait, car elle ne voudrait pas d'une éternité sans lui. Mais ils avaient eu si peu de temps ! C'était impensable, intolérable. Elle ne cessait de se torturer l'esprit, ne remarquant même pas la présence de Stefan, qui tentait de la réconforter. Elle ne l'entendait même pas : c'était comme si elle n'avait plus de sens, qu'elle ne faisait plus que penser et appuyer son pied sur la pédale d'accélérateur. A un moment, elle s'arrêta lorsqu'elle reconnut la bifurcation dont lui avait parlé Bonnie. Ensuite, elle accéléra de nouveau et s'arrêta brusquement à un kilomètre de l'entrepôt. Un humain aurait été malade à cause de sa conduite.

Elle sortit en trombe de la voiture, et se mit à courir, Stefan surement derrière elle. Elle arriva vite devant l'entrepôt. Elle n'avait pas de plan précis en tête, elle voulait juste s'assurer qu'il était en vie. Stefan la retint avant qu'elle ne défonce la porte, il lui mit une main sur la bouche pour qu'elle ne proteste pas, et lui fit signe de tendre l'oreille. Elle essaya tant bien que mal, et le son qu'elle entendit la rassura et la terrifia en même temps : il criait. Klaus criait. Hurlait de douleur, même. Il implorait qu'on arrête. Et elle entendait le rire de la vampire brune. Elle ne pouvait supporter cela plus longtemps. Elle ouvrit la porte, et s'immobilisa en découvrant ce qu'il se passait sous ses yeux. Klaus était attaché sur une planche verticale, ses mains plantés dans du bois avec des morceaux de pieu en chêne blanc. Son corps était trempé de verveine (elle le sentait d'ici), et était parsemé de plaies, dues au pieu mortel. Mais le pire, c'était son visage, torturé, ses yeux criants sa douleur, des larmes se mêlant à son sang sur ses joues. Lorsqu'il la vit, il sembla à la fois soulagé et heureux de la voir et de la savoir sauve, mais en même temps, il voulut lui crier de partir, de se sauver tant qu'elle le pouvait. La vampire brune se tourna vers Caroline, un rictus mauvais sur le visage.

- On attendait plus que toi, Caroline, dit-elle calmement.

Et elle leva son pieu, le dirigeant vers le cœur de Klaus, tandis qu'un cri sortait à la fois de la bouche de Caroline et de celle de Klaus, les deux amants se regardant droit dans les yeux…

* * *

**Voilà voilà ! Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions dans une review. Bisous :)!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Bonjour, voi****ci le nouveau chapitre :)! **_  
_

_Réponse aux reviews du chapitre 12 :_

**justine : **Salut, tout d'abord merci de suivre ma fiction avec autant d'entrain, et de me laisser un commentaire à chaque fois, ça me fait super plaisir ! Et oui, j'ai rendu cette vampire brune détestable :p. J'espère que cette suite te plaira... ;)

**MARiiN3** : Coucou, merci beaucoup, oui il faut que Caroline s'avoue ses sentiments, là ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira :).

**Klaroline-Chair** : Je sais, il m'arrive souvent d'être un peu sadique... Mais j'espère que tu apprécieras ce chapitre, merci pour tes précédentes reviews qui me font à chaque fois très plaisir :).

**sabrina-visiteur** : Merci beaucoup je suis heureuse que ça te plaise, et merci pour tes précédentes reviews :D. Merci, courage alors, c'est bientôt ;).

**XxLegend-AutomnexX** : J'espère que j'ai été assez rapide :)! Merci beaucoup à toi, ce que tu me dis me fait chaud au cœur, je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise :D. Merci pour tes précédentes reviews :). Bisous !

**Merci pour vos reviews, je ne peux pas répondre à chaque fois cela me prendrait trop de temps, mais je suis toujours super touchée :).**

**Bonne lecture ;)!**

* * *

_Et elle leva son pieu, le dirigeant vers le cœur de Klaus, tandis qu'un cri sortait à la fois de la bouche de Caroline et de celle de Klaus, les deux amants se regardant droit dans les yeux…_

Caroline ne se contrôlait plus. Elle n'entendait plus rien, pas même ce qui semblait sortir de sa propre bouche. Tout ce qui lui importait, c'était lui. Elle ne sentit rien, lorsque Stefan lui tordit le bras pour qu'elle ne se jette pas sur la vampire brune. Elle ne vit pas arriver tout de suite trois autres vampires, prêts à défendre corps et âme cette femme qui avait tué Klaus. Caroline mit ses mains sur son visage, et elle sentit qu'il était tout mouillé : elle ne sentait pas qu'elle pleurait, cela gênait juste sa vue. Vaincue par la force de Stefan, la blonde se laissa tomber par terre, prit sa tête dans ses mains, et ferma les yeux, tentant de sortir quelque chose de cohérent de son esprit. Sauf que Klaus n'était plus. Il était mort. Mort. Ce mot infâme revenait sans cesse dans sa tête, sans pitié et avec acharnement. Elle voulait mourir. Elle eut un semblant de sourire, un sourire fou, lorsqu'elle pensa que de toute façon, son souhait allait être exaucé très bientôt. L'Originel étant mort, sa lignée entière allait s'éteindre avec lui. Dire qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de lui dire au revoir. La dernière image qu'elle avait de lui vivant, était son visage remplit de douleur et de désespoir, sa bouche criant « NON », car il avait compris : s'il mourait, elle mourait. Plutôt romantique, non ? Réunit ensemble, dans la mort, pour l'éternité ? Et bien non. Cela craignait. Ils auraient pu avoir une éternité de vie, d'amour et de passion. Tout cela était réduit à néant, maintenant. Elle pensa à ces voyages, qu'elle n'aura jamais faits, à toutes ces choses qu'elle n'avait pu expérimenter. Elle était un vampire, et pourtant n'avait pas vécu un tiers d'une vie humaine. C'était injuste, tellement injuste. Elle voulait voir Klaus, le voir sourire, entendre sa voix. Voir ses fossettes se creuser, ses yeux bleus se plisser. Elle pensa à tous leurs courts, mais merveilleux moments. A ce qu'elle n'aurait plus jamais. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il tue la famille de cette femme, des siècles auparavant ? Pourquoi fallait-il que celle-ci vienne se venger si longtemps après ? Au moment où Caroline commençait à… A s'avouer, qu'elle aimait l'Originel. Cela la frappa tout d'un coup, et provoqua une intense douleur dans sa poitrine, la foudroyant soudainement : elle ne lui avait jamais dit qu'elle l'aimait. Jamais. Pas une seule fois. Et pourtant elle était sure que c'était lui, elle le savait, le sentait dans toutes les parties de son corps. Elle voulait pleurer pour faire évacuer sa douleur, mais elle savait qu'il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps. Elle devait dire au revoir aux personnes qui lui restaient : Bonnie, Matt, sa mère. Elena, Stefan et Damon allaient mourir avec elle, ainsi que Tyler… D'un côté cela était rassurant, mais c'était tellement horrible. Sa mère, qu'elle abandonnait… Au moins, la ville serait un peu plus calme, sans tous ses vampires. Caroline inspira à fond, et se décida à ouvrir les yeux. Les sons revinrent jusqu'à ses oreilles, ainsi que le toucher. Elle se rendit ainsi compte, que Stefan la secouait de toutes ses forces.

- Caroline ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? Tu m'entends ? criait-il, comme s'il la croyait sourde.

- Oui, pas la peine de me crier dessus, répondit-elle sèchement.

Pourquoi n'était-il pas auprès d'Elena et de son frère ? Cela était étrange. Elle aurait cru qu'il se serait précipité auprès d'eux, pour passer ses derniers instants avec les personnes qu'il aimait.

- Pourquoi ne pleures-tu pas, Stefan ? demanda-t-elle sincèrement. Nous allons tous mourir.

Stefan la regarda avec incompréhension. Tout d'un coup, le rire de la femme retentit, faisant sursauter Caroline qui en avait presque oublié sa présence. Elle riait à s'en tordre le ventre.

Caroline lui jeta un regard mauvais, mais elle ne comprenait pas : pourquoi riait-elle autant ?

- Caroline… Je ne pense pas que cette femme ait touché le cœur de Klaus. Regarde, il n'a pas pris feu, il est toujours là.

- Stefan, si tu essayes de me dire des bêtises pour que j'aille mieux ça ne va pas marcher !

Mais son cœur s'était remplit d'espoir, si vite, que s'en était presque douloureux. Elle tourna la tête vers l'endroit où elle n'avait pas osé, de peur que cela ne la détruise et le vit. Il était toujours bien là, accroché sauvagement à une plaque de bois. Il était inconscient, mais Stefan avait raison : il ne semblait pas mort pour autant… Elle courut vers lui, elle avait tellement besoin de s'assurer que son cœur battait toujours. Le sien battait tellement fort et vite, qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il allait bientôt sortir de sa cage thoracique. Elle fut très surprise, lorsqu'elle sentit un pieu lui transpercer le ventre et que ses genoux rencontrèrent le sol. Elle regarda la vampire brune, qui arborait un rictus mauvais mais satisfait sur son beau visage pâle. Caroline sentit tout d'un coup le pieu s'enlever, puis elle vit quelqu'un se jeter sur la brune. Stefan. Caroline se propulsa sur ses pieds, sentant l'adrénaline passer dans tout son système. Ses canines se dévoilèrent, et elle lâcha un cri bestial lorsqu'elle se jeta sur l'un des trois vampires, qui essayait de libérer la femme de l'emprise de Stefan. Elle ne réfléchit pas deux fois, lorsqu'elle lui arracha le cœur et qu'elle le propulsa au loin, de même lorsqu'elle décapita son acolyte, avec tant de violence, et sans aucune pitié. Elle ne se reconnaissait pas, car elle ne connaissait pas bien cette part dangereuse et sombre d'elle-même, mais elle aimait ça, elle aimait les combats, elle aimait _tuer_. Mais c'était pour la bonne cause : elle devait sauver Klaus. Elle entendit du bruit derrière elle, elle se prépara à se ruer sur cette personne, mais elle reconnut, avec surprise, Damon. Il venait les aider ! Il lui montra Klaus d'un signe de tête, puis partit à la rescousse de son petit frère.

Caroline se dirigea vers l'hybride, et la première chose qu'elle fit, fût de poser son oreille sur sa poitrine, et entendre ce son mélodieux qu'était son cœur en train de battre. Elle poussa un immense soupir de soulagement, et un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Il n'était pas mort ! Elle regarda la position dans laquelle il était : ses mains étaient accrochées par des pieux en chêne blanc, ce qui devait lui faire extrêmement mal. De plus, son corps était badigeonné de verveine. Caroline se dépêcha de lui retirer ces pieux, même si cela allait être douloureux pour lui. Elle tira d'un coup sec, pour ne pas s'y reprendre à deux fois. La verveine la brûla, ce qui était très désagréable, mais qu'importe ! Klaus était vivant ! Elle l'attrapa lorsqu'il lui tomba dans les bras, toujours inconscient. Elle le posa doucement sur le sol, même si ses doigts étaient doucement en train de brûler. Elle prit son gilet, et essuya le torse nu et ensanglanté de Klaus, ainsi que les traces de verveines. Elle regarda sur sa poitrine, et vit le morceau de pieu en chêne blanc, toujours enfoncé tout près de son cœur… Elle prit une grande inspiration, pour ne pas trembler, enfonça ses doigts dans sa poitrine et en retira le pieu. Elle voulut le jeter au loin, dégoûtée par les dégâts qu'il aurait pu causer, mais elle n'était pas stupide : elle ne voulait pas que quiconque s'en serve à nouveau. Caroline, s'approcha ensuite du visage de Klaus, mais elle se mit à côté de lui de façon à pouvoir le protéger d'éventuelles attaques. Elle caressa son visage, et attendit qu'il ouvre les yeux. Elle regarda ses mains et vit du sang séché : le sien, celui de Klaus, ou celui des deux vampires qu'elle avait sauvagement tué ? Elle frissonna mais repoussa les vagues de culpabilité qui menaçaient de l'envahir. Elle ne pouvait s'en vouloir : elle avait fait le bon choix. Si elle devait revivre tout ça, elle ferait exactement les mêmes actions. Elle ne faisait pas attention à la lutte qui avait lieu derrière elle, mais elle en entendait toujours les bruits.

- Allez Klaus, murmura Caroline. Réveilles toi !

Il l'entendit, mais il était perturbé : était-ce l'Enfer ? Dans ce cas, pourquoi Caroline était-elle là ? Tous les vampires y étaient-ils condamnés ? Non c'était impossible, pas elle ! Parce qu'il était mort, non ? Cette harpie brune l'avait tué, tuant ainsi sa bien-aimée avec lui ! S'il revoyait un jour cette femme… ! La haine bouillonnait toujours en lui. Mais au-dessus de cela et plus que tout, le désir brulant de revoir Caroline, de l'entendre parler, l'animait. Il sentit une caresse sur son visage, une pression sur sa main. Il répondit à cette pression de sa main.

- Klaus, souffla-t-elle de sa voix angélique, dans un mélange de surprise et de soulagement.

Il ouvrit enfin les yeux, et vit son merveilleux visage. Elle avait l'air inquiète, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle était belle. Il lui sourit. Elle répondit à son sourire et… lui sauta dessus. Malgré le fait que la prendre dans ses bras était un de ses nombreux désirs sur le moment, il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir d'atroces douleurs partout dans son corps meurtri. Saleté de vampire brune, pesta-t-il intérieurement tandis que Caroline se reculait, consciente de son mal être.

- Désolé, désolé, dit-elle. Mais je suis tellement heureuse de te revoir, de te voir en vie !

Il sourit encore. Peu de personnes dans sa très longue existence, avaient étés heureuses de le voir en vie, ça, il pouvait l'assurer. Il se releva péniblement, Caroline l'aidant. Il passa un bras autour de sa taille, protecteur, lorsqu'il vit Damon et Stefan aux mains avec celle qui avait voulu le tuer.

- Tu n'as rien ? demanda-t-il, inspectant chaque centimètre de son corps pour voir si elle n'était pas blessée.

- Non, je vais bien.

Il voulait vraiment en être sûr, mais il n'eut pas le temps de répliquer : un vampire brun avec un bras en moins s'approchait d'eux, l'air fermement décidé à tuer Caroline.

Celle-ci se retourna, et ne prit pas une seconde pour réfléchir, ses canines se dévoilant déjà. Elle fonça sur le vampire estropié, planta ses doigts dans sa poitrine pour lui arracher le cœur, tout en tenant sa tête pour l'immobiliser. Elle arracha son cœur et sa tête en même temps, puis le laissa tomber par terre. Elle avait envie de lui cracher dessus pour marquer son dégoût, mais c'était peut-être un peu too much. Elle se retourna vers Klaus, et le vit, sourcils levés, surpris. Elle lui sourit timidement, et il sourit, un air de fierté dans le regard, l'air de dire « Oh yeah, that's my girl ».

Il se releva, et regarda où en était Damon et Stefan : les deux frères avaient immobilisés la vampire brune, la tenant chacun d'un côté. Son visage était déformé par la haine, et elle ne tentait plus de se débattre, vaincue. On pouvait quand même apercevoir une lueur de peur, dans ses yeux.

- Ce n'est pas grave, cracha-t-elle, si moi j'ai échoué, d'autres réussiront à te tuer.

Caroline prit la main de Klaus, et ils firent face tous les deux à cette femme dont les secondes étaient maintenant comptées.

- C'est ce qu'on verra, déclara fièrement Caroline.

Cinq secondes plus tard, la tête de la vampire brune reposait par terre, avec celles de ses compagnons, et ils ne resteraient plus, qu'un très mauvais souvenir…

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre, laissez moi une review pour me faire part de votre avis ! Bisous :).**


	14. Chapter 14

_Réponse aux reviews du chapitre 13 :_

**Klaroline66**** : **Merci beaucoup, oui il faudrait que je gère mieux mon temps ! J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre !

**Justine : **Coucou, je suis contente que cela te plaise ! Je te laisse découvrir la suite, j'espère qu'elle te surprendra !

**XxLegend-Automne : **Ce n'est pas grave du tout ) ! Merci beaucoup, j'espère que la suite va te plaire !

**sabrina-visiteur : **Merci beaucoup, ce chapitre-là est plus long, j'espère que tu l'apprécieras !

**Jolieyxbl**** : **Haha hé oui ! Merci beaucoup, j'espère que cette suite te plaira !

**MARiiN3**** : **Oui c'est vrai ! Merci beaucoup, en espérant que cette suite te plaise !

**Merci à tous, aux lecteurs, à ce qui follow l'histoire, et à ceux qui la mette dans leurs favorites ) !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_Cinq secondes plus tard, la tête de la vampire brune reposait par terre, avec celles de ses compagnons, et ils ne resteraient plus, qu'un très mauvais souvenir…_

Caroline aurait pu monter devant à côté de Stefan dans la voiture, mais après les évènements tourmentés de ces derniers jours, elle ne voulait plus se séparer de Klaus. Elle était donc installée à côté de lui, sur la banquette arrière, blottie dans ses bras. Elle ne savait pas si elle lui faisait mal, mais il avait déjà l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux. Elle remarqua que Stefan les observaient, mais qu'il détournait la tête aussitôt qu'il voyait que Caroline l'avait remarqué.

Klaus serrait Caroline contre lui, rassuré par les battements réguliers (ou irréguliers lorsqu'il commençait à caresser son bras, ou ses cheveux blonds) de son cœur. La tenir ainsi réveillait ses blessures, mais il s'en moquait. Il était plus fort que ça. Il voulait être fort, pour elle. Pour tout ce qu'elle avait enduré.

A un moment où Caroline leva la tête, elle vit que Klaus l'observait. Il lui sourit : son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine, puis battit d'un rythme très irrégulier. Mais le mieux, dans ce sourire qu'elle aimait tant, avec ses fossettes qui la faisait fondre, c'est qu'elle savait qu'il n'avait jamais souris, et ne sourirait jamais à quelqu'un comme il souriait pour elle. Elle lui rendit son sourire, mais d'une façon plus réservée. Il était tellement intimidant, surtout quand il la regardait intensément, comme il le faisait maintenant. Elle avait très envie d'embrasser ses merveilleuses lèvres, ou toute autre partie de son corps, mais le regard inquisiteur de Stefan la gênait. Elle soupira, se mordilla la lèvre, ses yeux dévorants son visage. Klaus continua de sourire. Lui aussi, voulait l'embrasser, et il savait que s'il assouvissait son désir elle s'abandonnerait à leur étreinte, mais elle lui en voudrait après coup, à cause de la présence de Stefan. Il soupira à son tour et elle sourit car elle avait compris qu'il avait compris. Elle déposa un vif baiser sur sa joue. Son contact, comme toujours, le consumait, et la trace de ses lèvres se faisait encore ressentir par des milliers de picotements sur sa joue.

Stefan les emmena jusqu'à chez Damon et lui (où Damon avait laissé Elena sous la surveillance de Bonnie avant de venir les aider), il se gara et descendit. Klaus et Caroline suivirent, bien que la blonde aurait aimé être seule avec l'Originel… Plus tard, se dit-elle. Elle avait tout le temps du monde, maintenant. Elle sourit à cette pensée, prit la main de Klaus et ils entrèrent tous deux dans la maison des Salvatore. Damon était déjà là, auprès d'Elena et de Bonnie. Son amie vampire était assise, jambes repliées sur elle-même, en regardant Bonnie d'un œil mauvais : son amie sorcière, avait dû lui faire son sort spécial vampire, changeant Elena de mesquine à méfiante et boudeuse. Néanmoins, la jeune femme eut un sourire lorsqu'elle les vit tous les trois entrer.

- Alors les gars, depuis quand on va sauver Klaus ? _Klaus _? Je croyais que votre passe-temps favori, c'était de me sauver, moi.

Elena regarda tour à tour les visages des personnes qui l'entouraient, son regard s'arrêtant surtout sur les frères Salvatore. A part Damon qui leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant, personne ne lui prêta attention.

- Tout va bien ? demanda Bonnie, plus par habitude humaine que par réelle inquiétude, car elle voyait bien qu'ils allaient tous très bien, à part peut-être Klaus qui avait l'air d'avoir souffert, ce qui n'était pas vraiment son problème.

- Oui, on s'est occupés d'eux, répondit Stefan en parlant de la femme brune et de ses acolytes.

Caroline frissonna en repensant au fait qu'ils avaient failli tous y passer, et en revoyant le regard déterminé de cette femme qui voulait absolument faire la peau de Klaus… Elle sentit la pression de la main de ce dernier se faire plus forte sur la sienne. Il passa ensuite une main dans son dos. Elle eut un autre frisson, mais celui-ci n'était nullement dû à la peur… Elle se sentit rougir, alors son regard fut soudain absorbé par un bouquet de fleurs, et elle pria fort pour que personne ne la voie.

- Tiens, tu rougis Caroline, se sentie obligée de faire remarquer Elena –évidemment-. Que se passe-t-il ?

Caroline sentie tous les regards se river sur elle, mais personne ne releva la pique d'Elena.

- Hé bien, vous étiez tous bien plus amusant avant, soupira Elena, vexée de n'avoir aucune attention.

- Oui, surtout toi, lança Klaus, agacé par les manières de la jeune femme.

Elena ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer, la referma, la rouvrit puis la re-referma. Elle prit ses jambes dans ses bras et bouda dans son coin. Tout le monde avait une ombre de sourire sur le visage, en regardant l'Originel d'un air curieux mais toujours hostile : il était le même, mais pourtant avait l'air changé… Peut-être la manière dont il regardait et tenait Caroline expliquait-il cela ?

- Merci, en tout cas, lança maladroitement Caroline à l'adresse de Damon, Bonnie et Stefan.

- Quand tu veux, Blondie, répondit Damon, un sourire en coin.

Klaus avait toujours des envies de meurtre en le voyant, en repensant à la façon dont il avait traité Caroline, avant qu'elle ne soit un vampire. Il fixa son regard sur Stefan au cas où ses pulsions meurtrières soient plus fortes que lui. Mais avec Caroline contre lui, il se sentait plus calme apaisé, il se concentra donc sur son odeur, son toucher.

Bonnie hocha la tête en souriant à Caroline, mais elle regarda Klaus d'un air glacial.

- De rien, répondit enfin Stefan. Je peux vous… raccompagner, si vous voulez ?

- Oh, hum, oui, fit Caroline en hochant la tête, surprise mais heureuse par la proposition. Merci.

Elle salua les autres brièvement, puis partie, main dans la main avec Klaus, suivant Stefan vers la voiture.

- Caroline, je pourrais te parler, une minute ? lança Stefan, une fois arrivé au véhicule.

- Bien sûr, répondit la blonde.

Stefan lança un regard vers Klaus. Celui-ci comprit, et il entra dans la voiture pour les laisser parler.

Stefan et Caroline s'éloignèrent un peu, la vampire se demandant bien ce que Stefan allait lui dire.

- Et bien voilà, se lança Stefan, mal à l'aise. Je voulais juste savoir… ce qu'il se passait vraiment entre Klaus et toi.

Caroline rougit, prise de court. Elle ne sut pas quoi répondre dans l'instant, car trop de pensées fusaient dans son esprit. Ce qu'il se passait entre elle et Klaus ? Il était idiot ou quoi ? Il lui fallait un dessin peut-être ? Ou alors croyait-il que Klaus la manipulait, ou bien qu'elle cherchait simplement à oublier Tyler dans ses bras ? Elle ne comprenait pas le sens de sa question. Cela semblait tellement logique. Face à son silence, Stefan reprit, encore plus gêné qu'auparavant, ce qui détendit quelque peu Caroline :

- Tu comprends, c'est pour le moins… surprenant. On se pose tous un peu la question. Est-ce que c'est… passager ?

- Non, répondit catégoriquement et vivement Caroline.

Si vivement que Stefan sursauta. Il hocha la tête, l'air ni trop surpris, ni trop déçu par sa réponse.

- Ecoutes, reprit Caroline, je ne te demande pas de comprendre, mais juste d'accepter. C'est comme ça, c'est tout. Je sais très bien tout ce qu'il a fait, et c'est vrai que ça me révolte, quelques fois quand j'y pense, mais ce qui me révolte bien plus encore, c'est de ne pas être près de lui. Je ne le conçois plus, je n'y arriverais plus. Tu trouveras peut être ça étrange, ou bien déplacé, mais c'est ainsi et personne ne pourra changer ça. Je veux être avec lui, et je serais avec lui.

Stefan l'écoutait avec attention, et Caroline releva la tête, fière de son discours, et heureuse d'avoir enfin assumée ce qu'elle voulait, d'avoir mis les points sur les « i » sur ce qu'elle pensait, d'avoir été honnête.

- D'accord, fit Stefan après une minute de réflexion sur ses paroles. Tu sais très bien que je te respecte, Caroline, et donc je respecte ta décision. Même si c'est vrai que j'ai encore un peu de mal à comprendre. Mais il a l'air… changé, quand il est avec toi. Enfin, pas vraiment changé, car Klaus restera Klaus, mais on le voit sous un autre jour. Il a l'air amoureux de toi. Et je n'ai jamais vu un sentiment autre que de la haine et du mépris chez Klaus, crois-moi.

Caroline sourit et acquiesça. Elle s'approcha de Stefan et lui donna l'accolade. Elle était contente de voir qu'elle pouvait compter et pourrait toujours compter sur son ami. Maintenant, elle avait très envie de rejoindre Klaus. De rejoindre l'homme qu'elle aimait. Ouch, ça faisait toujours bizarre, mais elle espérait qu'elle allait très bientôt s'habituer (elle savait qu'elle s'y ferait vite). Elle regarda vers la voiture, et Stefan secoua la tête en souriant.

- Allons-y, dit-il en se dirigeant vers la voiture.

Caroline fut partagée : devait-elle montée derrière avec Klaus, ou bien devant avec Stefan ? Elle ne savait que choisir. Elle trouva sa réponse lorsqu'elle vit que Klaus était assis devant. Elle s'installa donc à l'arrière, et elle sourit à Klaus, qu'elle voyait dans le rétroviseur. Il sourit à son tour, ses yeux se plissant. Stefan démarra et les conduisit chez les Mickaelson.

- Merci, fit Caroline.

Et elle ne disait pas merci seulement pour le trajet, mais aussi pour ce qu'il avait fait pour eux, pour le fait d'être son ami et de respecter ses choix. Elle en avait grand besoin.

- Pas de problème, Caroline, fit Stefan en souriant.

Elle regarda la voiture s'éloigner, puis elle entra dans la demeure qu'elle avait quittée quelques heures auparavant. Elle avait pourtant l'impression que cela faisait des jours, depuis la dernière fois qu'elle avait mis les pieds ici.

Klaus vint vers elle, et enfin seuls, il se pencha sur elle pour l'embrasser.

Il sourit en décalant son visage, tandis qu'il jouait avec une mèche de ses cheveux. Mais Caroline remarqua qu'il ne souriait pas comme il le faisait d'habitude. Il avait l'air encore plus content qu'avant, peut-être était-ce dû au fait qu'ils étaient tous les deux vivants, mais elle sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle en souriant, suspecte et curieuse.

- Rien, répondit-il, mais il prit un air amusé.

Elle avait donc raison, il lui cachait quelque chose.

- Dis-moi, s'impatienta Caroline en prenant sa main et en essayant de prendre un air innocent.

Il secoua la tête, du coup elle lâcha sa main, et fit mine d'être vexée. Elle lui tourna le dos. Il vint doucement derrière elle, et entoura sa taille de ses bras. Il posa sa tête sur son épaule, déposa un baiser dans son cou et sentit ses cheveux. Caroline n'avait plus du tout la tête d'une fille vexée, heureusement qu'il ne pouvait plus la voir elle aurait grillée sa couverture, elle ferma les yeux et retint un soupir d'aise.

Klaus approcha sa bouche de son oreille, elle sentit son souffle chaud qui la fit frissonner.

- J'ai entendu ce que tu as dit à Stefan, murmura-t-il.

Caroline rouvrit les yeux d'un coup, et se retourna.

- Klaus ! lança-t-elle d'une voix outrée. Tu n'étais pas censé écouter, c'était une discussion privée !

- Désolé, Love, mais vous n'êtes pas allés assez loin, ce n'est pas de ma faute.

Il tapota son oreille comme pour lui rappeler qu'il avait une ouïe plus que fine, et il prit à son tour un visage innocent. Sauf qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Elle secoua la tête en riant, ne pouvant s'en empêcher face à la tête qu'il faisait. Elle vit qu'il l'observait pendant qu'elle riait, et son regard la transperça, droit au cœur, comme un éclair de bonheur. Car chaque personne rêve d'être regardée ainsi. Elle ne pouvait pas parler « d'étoiles qui brillaient dans ses yeux » car elle trouvait cela niant niant et cliché, mais cela s'en rapprochait. Elle arrêta de rire, et secoua la tête, puis vint l'embrasser.

- Tu devrais peut-être prendre une douche et te changer, fit remarquer Caroline après avoir jeté un coup d'œil sur ses vêtements déchirés et le sang sur sa peau.

- Je devrais, oui, répondit Klaus l'air pas pressé du tout de se séparer d'elle.

Elle vit une lueur d'amusement et d'hésitation passer dans ses yeux.

- Peut-être que… Tu pourrais venir avec moi ? demanda-t-il enfin, un sourire en coin.

Caroline rougit, puis elle sourit.

- Avec plaisir, M. Mickaelson.

Il sourit, et ils montèrent tous deux au premier. Il l'emmena dans une immense salle de bain, où elle n'était jamais entrée. Il y avait ici une douche comme chez les Salvatore, avec de grandes portes translucides. Klaus ferma la porte pendant que Caroline observait cette grande pièce, qui comportait également une baignoire, deux luxueux lavabos, et un jacuzzi. Puis, Klaus vient se placer derrière elle et elle ne pensa plus à autre chose qu'au contact de sa peau sur la sienne. Il embrassa son cou, puis lui enleva son t-shirt. Elle leva les bras, puis elle se retourna et les reposa sur Klaus pour l'embrasser. Il jeta son t-shirt au loin, puis il s'occupa de son pantalon, tout en les dirigeants vers la douche. Les doigts de Caroline attrapèrent ses cheveux, et son dos trouva la porte de la douche. Elle en profita pour le coller un peu plus contre elle. Leur baiser devint si intense, qu'elle en oublia de respirer. Hors d'haleine, elle y mit fin à contre cœur, mais en profiter pour les débarrasser des derniers vêtements qu'ils avaient. Klaus les poussa dans la douche, appuya sur plusieurs boutons distraitement -car Caroline embrassait son cou tout en caressant le bas de son dos-, et une eau chaude vint couleur sur leurs corps mêlés. Klaus grimaça légèrement lorsque l'eau toucha ses blessures, mais elles étaient presque parties, et il n'y pensa vite plus, trop occupé par Caroline.

Le dos de la blonde était posé sur le mur, sous le jet d'eau, et elle enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de son amant. Elle gémit lorsqu'il entra en elle, et Klaus étouffa ses gémissements de sa bouche. La jeune femme bougeait sur lui, les mains dans ses cheveux mouillés, sentant son plaisir augmenter et être décupler par l'eau chaude qui coulait sur eux. Quand l'orgasme fût proche, la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de gémir, jusqu'à crier son nom, en même temps qu'il criait le sien. Elle ferma ensuite les yeux, laissant l'eau venir sur son visage, et elle tenta de reprendre son souffle et ses esprits. Klaus déposa des baisers fiévreux partout sur son corps, et elle ne voyait nullement comment elle pourrait se lasser un jour de cela, de lui, ni comment elle avait fait pour survivre sans connaître un amour comme le leur.

Une fois leur douche terminée, ils partirent de la salle de bain pour se rendre dans une chambre, non sans casser de nombreux objets sur leur passage…

Quand ils sentirent qu'ils étaient à bout de force tous les deux, ils restèrent allongés sur le lit, et n'entendirent plus que le bruit de leurs fortes respirations.

Une fois remis, Klaus entoura Caroline de ses bras, et la regarda dans les yeux. Il embrassa ses lèvres tendrement, et elle vit encore une fois le regard qu'il n'avait que pour elle.

- Je t'aime, dit-elle, prise d'un élan fulgurant.

Elle sentit ses joues s'empourprer, mais elle ne détourna pas le regard. Elle sentit son cœur palpiter, elle l'entendait presque battre jusque dans ses oreilles. Mais sous ses doigts, elle sentait son cœur à lui, battre aussi vite qu'elle.

Klaus n'en revenait pas. Caroline Forbes l'aimait. Elle lui avait avoué ses sentiments. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'elle franchisse ce pas si vite, mais pourquoi le nier ? Il sentit une vague de chaleur se répandre en lui, et son cœur exploser de bonheur. Quelqu'un sur cette terre l'aimait, lui, Klaus Mickaelson, et en plus, c'était la femme qu'il aimait lui aussi. Il n'aurait jamais cru connaître un jour ce sentiment.

- Je t'aime plus que tout, répondit-il.

Et elle sentit que c'était la pure et simple vérité, son amour se ressentant dans chacun de ses mots. Elle sourit, d'un immense sourire et ils se regardèrent droits dans les yeux. Elle sentait tout son corps vibrer, tout contre le sien. Elle avait trouvé cela si compliqué, autre fois, et elle se demandait bien pourquoi maintenant. Cela paraissait tellement naturel, de l'aimer. Elle se sentait tellement heureuse, et elle savait qu'il l'était aussi, heureux. Elle pouvait le lire sur son visage.

Klaus l'embrassa, comme pour conclure leurs paroles, pour sceller à jamais ces mots qu'ils avaient prononcés.

Après quelques minutes où ils ne disaient plus rien, Caroline prit la parole :

- Tu sais, j'aimerais vraiment que tu m'emmènes dans tous ces endroits dont tu m'as tant parlé.

Il la regarda avec tendresse et amusement. Il embrassa le bout de son nez et ils se sourirent.

- Quand tu veux, Love, tu sais que le choix te revient : Paris, Rome, ou Tokyo ?

Ils se regardèrent tous les deux, excités par leurs nouveaux plans, voyant déjà tous leurs voyages se profiler devant eux, un horizon de bonheur, d'amour, et de passion.

**FIN**

* * *

**Hé oui, c'est la fin de cette fanfiction ! Enfin je ne sais pas encore si je la reprendrais à la rentrée, mais je m'arrête pour le moment, avec les vacances je ne pourrais rien écrire ni rien publier, et je n'avais pas envie de vous laisser sans rien pendant des mois !**

**Vous pouvez me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre, de cette fin, et de toute mon histoire aussi si vous le désirez :). Si vous avez des idées ou des suggestions pour une éventuelle suite, je suis preneuse !**

**J'ai aussi quelques idées pour de nouvelles fanfiction, toujours centrées sur Klaus et Caroline, donc si ces idées aboutissent je serais ravie de vous retrouver pour de nouvelles aventures ;)!**

**Merci énormément pour votre soutien dans les reviews, tout au long de ces chapitres, pour les followers de l'histoire, et pour ceux qui la mette dans leurs favorites, MERCI à vous, lecteurs :D.**

**I LOVE YOU.**

**PS : Passez un très bon été, bisous ;) !**


End file.
